


Jak lustro

by tymianek



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymianek/pseuds/tymianek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man jest martwy, Tony Stark jest złamany, a Loki po prostu zjawił się we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie. Co byście zrobili, gdybyście znalezli swojego "ulubionego" wroga milczącego i skutego łańcuchami?</p><p>Tłumaczenie z dobrego i bardzo długiego opowiadania Bluemary, które zdobywa serca kolejnych czytelników :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Martwy bohater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805639) by [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary). 



> Opowiadanie jest naprawdę długie, pierwsza część nadal powstaje i powinna liczyć jeszcze około 20 rozdziałów (kiedy to pisałam opublikowany był chyba rozdział 64), po czym planowana jest kontynuacja. Czy warto? Sądząc po tym, co mogłam przeczytać do tej pory, zdecydowanie tak. Bohaterowie zapadają w pamięć i serce, zaś intryga wciąga i nie dba się o to, jak powoli jest rozwijana.  
> Jeśli lubicie ostre sceny przemocy, także seksualnej, ogólne upodlenie postaci i zdecydowane odejście od tego, jak bohaterowie zostali ukształtowani przez hm... kanon (koktajl komiksowo-filmowy), to w Like a Mirror tego nie znajdziecie.  
> Wierzę, że BlueMary doprowadzi czytelników do zakończenia, nie obniżając poziomu tej opowieści ani nie zawodząc ich zaufania :-)

**Prolog: Martwy bohater**

 

 

 

_Iron Man był martwy._

_Jego najsłabsza, najbardziej niemoralna i irytująca część wciąż tu była, ponieważ Tony Stark nadal żył, lecz pozostawał już tylko pustą skorupą, bladym cieniem dawnego olśniewającego bohatera, który chronił Ziemię i samemu udoskonalał ludzką technologię. Upadł, pokonany przez swoją własną butę i nieudolność. Nie zasługiwał na nic więcej. Para brązowych oczu otworzyła się w ciemnym jak smoła pokoju, ale nie było w nich śladu żadnych emocji._

_Spojrzenie pozostawało puste._

 

Pomieszczenie było tak zimne, że wydawało się wyrzeźbione w kamieniu. Jedynym przedmiotem, znajdującym się w przestrzeni ograniczonej niegościnnymi czterema ścianami było wiadro, postawione na wypadek, gdyby musiał ulżyć swoim potrzebom. Poza tym jego więzienie było zupełnie puste; nie dano mu ani łóżka, ani koca, a bez ubrań chłód był nie do zniesienia.

Siedział na lodowatej podłodze, z kolanami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej, uważając, aby nie obciążać swoich ran. Ciężar łańcuchów, krępujących jego nadgarstki i łączących ramiona z żelazną obręczą na szyi, stał się nie do wytrzymania, więc oparł ręce na kolanach i westchnął.  

Zawsze krępowano go w ten sposób, kiedy przebywał w celi i jedynie wówczas, kiedy strażnicy decydowali, że nadchodziła pora na zadanie mu bólu, był uwalniany z łańcuchów, tylko po to, aby zawisnąć z rękoma nad głową w sali tortur. Spojrzał w dół, na swoje nadgarstki, oplecione czerwonymi okręgami z zaschniętej krwi i otwartych ran,  następstwo ich brutalnego pętania. Musnął  je lekko palcem, ignorując znajomy wybuch cierpienia, eksplodującego pod tym zwykłym dotykiem.

Ból nie był dla niego niczym nowym. Był częścią jego życia na długo przed Afganistanem, towarzyszył mu wiernie na jego drodze Iron Mana, a teraz był jedynym doznaniem, różniącym się od zimnego odrętwienia.

Westchnął, dławiąc jęk.

Jego plecy zostały uleczone i mógł już kłaść się, bez zagryzania warg tłumiącego krzyk. To znaczyło, że niedługo zostanie zabrany na kolejną sesję tortur.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, ile czasu spędził w swoim małym więzieniu i szczerze nie dbał o to, ale zgadywał, że jest torturowany co cztery, pięć dni. To nie były prawdziwe tortury nie do wytrzymania, jak te o których czasami opowiadała Natasza; tylko chłosta, bicie i trochę poparzeń, kiedy porywacze mieli ochotę na przykładanie cygar do jego nagich ramion i barków. To nie było nic, co mogłoby go naprawdę poważnie zranić, nawet, kiedy go chłostali, uważali, aby nie rozdzierać jego skóry zbyt mocno; nigdy nie złamali mu ani jednej kości i nie użyli noży, ani prądu. Nie wykorzystywali też wody, aby sprawiać mu ból, za co był osobliwie wdzięczny, gdyż po doświadczeniach w Afganistanie tej tortury bał się najbardziej.

Skrzywił się, myśląc o swoim porywaczu.

Wyglądało na to, że Johann Schmidt chciał go obolałego, ale nie półżywego. Pokrytego bliznami, ale nie całkowicie rozbitego.

Może nazista próbował złamać jego wolę jedną raną na raz, nie zauważając, że już jest złamany; może chciał sprawić, aby krzyczał, pokazać mu, jak może wyglądać ból, zanim zażąda jego pomocy w zbudowaniu jakiejś broni. Może Schmidt po prostu był sadystą, któremu sprawiało przyjemność torturowanie wroga nawet bez pretekstu. Tak naprawdę nie dbał o to; nie był wart tego, aby to wiedzieć.

Od czasu do czasu ten ustalony porządek ulegał zmianie: sam Schmidt przychodził do jego celi ze strażnikami; zamiast do sali tortur, prowadzono go do cudacznie luksusowej części budynku. Tam Tony nie doświadczał bólu, a jedynie zdziwienia. Czasami znajdował się w jadalni, gdzie mógł spożyć prawdziwy posiłek, na czystej zastawie i czystymi sztućcami, zamiast zatęchłego jedzenia, które przynoszono mu do celi tylko raz dziennie. Innym razem Schmidt pozwalał mu brać prysznic lub się ogolić, wyświadczając drobne uprzejmości, które być może miały na celu sprawienie, żeby zaczął mówić, ale w rzeczywistości pozostawał na nie całkowicie obojętny.

Przy tych okazjach jego porywacz usiłować prowadzić przesłuchanie na temat Avengersów, w szczególności Steve’a, a także reaktora łukowego; oferował pokój z łóżkiem, zamiast celi, prawdziwą łazienkę, zamiast wiadra i jakieś ubrania, jeśli Tony odpowie na jego pytania, wszystko na próżno. Kiedy spostrzegał, że jego pertraktacje nie przynoszą rezultatów, Schmidt starał się rozpocząć dyskusję na inne tematy, jak pogoda, polityka, mitologia, wszystko w nadziei uzyskania odpowiedzi od mężczyzny, który słynął ze swojej niemożności do zamilknięcia.

Ale Tony nigdy się nie odezwał, nawet raz.

Podczas tortur krzyczał, płakał, jęczał z bólu. Ale jego głos milkł wraz z ostatnim przekleństwem, krzykiem brzmiącym jak błaganie, kiedy dusił się własną krwią, a krew ofiar jego arogancji przyćmiewała mu wzrok. To nie miało sensu, to nie było _w porządku_ , że on  nadal żył.

Podczas gdy cały świat zastanawiał się, gdzie był Iron Man, kiedy Avengersi poszukiwali swojego zagubionego towarzysza, kiedy Fury i S.H.I.E.L.D. przygotowywali się do stawienia czoła nowemu niebezpieczeństwu bez najwłaściwszego do tego człowieka, Tony Stark zamknął oczy i pozwolił, żeby znużenie i ból zwyciężyły jego świadomość.


	2. Spadanie

 

_Niezidentyfikowani terroryści zaatakowali mały ośrodek badawczy w Nowym Meksyku. Nie byłoby w tym nic wyjątkowego ani szczególnie interesującego, gdyby Tony nie zauważył irytacji Fury’ego – cóż, jego większej niż zwykle irytacji. Mimo wszystko to było podejrzane, więc powiedział Jarvisowi, aby włamał się na serwery S.H.I.E.L.D, co było bułką z masłem dla jego SI. Mniej niż trzy minuty zajęło odkrycie, dlaczego szpieg był w tak złym humorze; zgodnie ze starymi danymi, w tym zakładzie próbowano powielić coś podobnego do Tesseraktu._

_Dla Tony’ego to przesądzało sprawę, więc wziął udział w misji bez żadnych narzekań._

_Rozkazy – choć nie zamierzał przestrzegać ich co do słowa – były jasne: pojmać lub zabić terrorystów, ocalić naukowców, jeśli wciąż żyli, oraz podjąć próbę zabezpieczenia danych. Zwyczajowe zadanie dla Iron Mana._

_Więc teraz leciał z maksymalną prędkością ku błękitnemu niebu Nowego Meksyku, ciesząc się euforycznym uczuciem całkowitej wolności. Nawet po tylu latach, wciąż uwielbiał być w swojej zbroi. Jakby Iron Man był jego prawdziwą tożsamością, a zbroja jego własnym ciałem. Gdyby tylko była choć trochę bardziej wygodna, mógłby w niej spać, nie tylko z powodu sugerowanego przy kilku okazjach przez Clinta i jego zboczony umysł._

_\- Bądź ostrożny Stark, nadal nie znamy całej siły wroga. – Irytujący, ale znajomy głos przerwał jego myśli._

_\- Nie martw się Nick, zostawię kilku słabszych żołnierzy dla twoich agentów, żebyś nie czuł się zupełnie bezużyteczny. – Zakończył rozmowę nie pozwalając Fury’emu dokończyć jednego ze swoich zwykłych monologów, po czym zmienił częstotliwość. – Nat, Legolas, gdzie jesteście?_

_\- Będziemy tam za godzinę, może wcześniej – odpowiedział łucznik. W swoim wizjerze Tony zobaczył, że cel był tylko kilka mil przed nim._

_\- Więc przynieście szampana i tort, bo zjawicie się w samą porę, aby uczcić mój tryumf._

_Zamknął komunikator i po kilku minutach dotarł do celu podróży._

_Było tam osiemnastu uzbrojonych ludzi, a Jarvis zlokalizował jeszcze prawie dwadzieścia osób, terrorystów i zakładników, znajdujących się wewnątrz. Zatem był sam przeciwko bez mała czterdziestu ludziom, ale liczba wrogów nie ma znaczenia, jeśli jesteś Iron Manem. Tony bez wahania wylądował przed żołnierzami, w swojej zwyczajowej pozycji. Zaskoczeni terroryści nawet nie zareagowali, zanim nie wycelował w nich z obydwu dłoni, uśmiechając się wewnątrz hełmu._

_\- Żeby wszystko było jasne, jesteście moimi więźniami. A teraz opuśćcie broń i uklęknijcie z rękami za głowami, jak grzeczni mali terroryści._

_Jak zwykle przestępcy byli kretyńsko przewidywalni; wycelowali w niego z karabinów i pistoletów, przygotowując się do strzału. Tony wystrzelił wcześniej. Dwie sekundy później wszyscy terroryści byli martwi, zastrzeleni zanim mogli zaalarmować swoich towarzyszy. Teraz musiał tylko rozprawić się z resztą bandy._

_Wszedł do zakładu, ale kiedy dotarł do podziemia zamarł. Nie z powodu zakładników, małych dzieci ze łzami na przestraszonych buziach ani nie z powodu zwłok naukowców wszędzie dookoła. Zamarł z powodu terrorysty, który wyglądał na dowódcę i właśnie patrzył na niego z zimnym , straszliwie znajomym uśmiechem._

_Jarvis potwierdził jego podejrzenia, po cichu identyfikując mężczyznę w wizjerze. Przed nim stał Johann Schmidt, nemezis Kapitana, oportunistyczny poplecznik Hitlera i pełnoetatowy sukinsyn._

_\- To ty jesteś tym facetem, który ma poważny problem z opalaniem, nieprawdaż? – zapytał Tony, zastanawiając się, jak nazista zdobył maskę identyczną z tą, którą nosił podczas II wojny światowej. Schmidt nawet nie próbował sięgnąć po broń, tylko dalej się na niego gapił._

_\- A ty musisz być Iron Manem._

_Tony uśmiechnął się, pozwalając Jarvisowi wysłać pliki wideo i audio do Fury’ego i pozostałych Avengersów, aby wiedzieli, kim tym razem jest przeciwnik._

_\- Pomimo wieku nadal bystry. – Wycelował w terrorystę bronią, która mogłaby zabić, albo przynajmniej ciężko ranić kogoś znacznie potężniejszego, niż istota ludzka. – Myślałem, że nasz stary przyjaciel harcerzyk uwolnił Ziemię od nazistowskich szumowin, takich, jak ty, ale wygląda na to, że ta przyjemność będzie należeć do mnie._

_Schmidt uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, wskazując na żołnierzy dookoła niego._

_\- Nie tak szybko, jeśli nie chcesz dodatkowych zniszczeń._

_Tony zacisnął szczęki. Nie podobał mu się ten głos; sposób, w jaki mówił nazista zbyt przypominał mu Obadiaha, po którego zdradzie wciąż odczuwał rany w sercu – dosłownie w sercu, aż do dnia, w którym reaktor łukowy stanie się zbyt ciężki dla jego piersi. Przed nim klęczało dziesięcioro zakładników, same dzieci, ponieważ kretyni z S.H.I.E.L.D-u zbudowali podziemne laboratorium w pobliżu szkoły. Tony z powrotem skupił uwagę na Schmidcie; nazista zdobył nadnaturalne umiejętności, może był tak silny, jak Steve, ale pozostali terroryści byli zwykłymi ludźmi i on, jako Iron Man, przewyższał ich wszystkich razem prędkością i siłą. Opuścił dłonie udając, że się poddaje, jak to zrobił w Gulmirze._

_\- Jarvis, czy jesteś gotowy na wyeliminowanie tych złych?_

_Wewnątrz hełmu mógł zobaczyć wszystkich terrorystów zaznaczonych jako czerwone cele, podczas gdy dzieci oznaczał mniej groźny, cywilizowany błękit._

_\- Oczywiście, jestem, proszę pana._

_\- Świetnie. Może więc pokażemy papciowi naziście najnowszą technologię tego wieku?_

_Uśmiechnął się, czując jak zbroja ładuje zwycięski strzał._

_I wtedy zaczęło się piekło_

 

 

Tony otworzył oczy gwałtownie łapiąc przerywany wdech.

Ciemność była obezwładniająca, więzienie śmierdziało krwią, a jego fałszywe serce promieniowało bólem w piersi.

 

W zbyt głębokiej ciszy własnych myśli ponownie zastanawiał się, czy chce zostać ocalony.

 

 

 *

 

Patrzył na pokój przesłuchań przez lustro weneckie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego więźniowie zawsze są tak łatwi do ogrania; zbyt tępi, aby zauważyć niebezpieczeństwo za ładną buźką, zbyt ograniczeni, aby zdać sobie sprawę, jak fałszywa jest jej kruchość.

Nigdy się nie uczyli.

Widzieli kobietę, zamiast zabójcy i słono płacili za swoją głupią ślepotę i naiwność, kiedy Natasza sprawiała, że zaczynali krzyczeć, aż do zdarcia gardła.

Ten terrorysta był jak wielu innych przed nim; uśmiechał się półgębkiem widząc przesadnie sentymentalną Nataszę, podczas pierwszej części przesłuchania. Chwilę później zwichnęła mu bark i złamała łokieć. A także dłoń. Oraz wszystkie palce, co nazwała “małą rozgrzewką”. Potem Wdowa sięgnęła po jedno ze swoich narzędzi i wtedy pojawiła się krew.

Clint wciąż obserwował przesłuchanie, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i ciałem napiętym, jakby szykował się do walki.

Wiedział, że z każdym uderzeniem, z każdym agonalnym krzykiem torturowanego więźnia kobieta, którą kocha, przybliżała się do ciemnej otchłani, gdzie ryzykowała zatraceniem się w naznaczonej krwią przeszłości, od której nigdy się nie uwolniła. To dlatego sprzeciwił się zajęciu swojej typowej pozycji, z dala od wszystkiego, bycia obserwatorem z dystansu i niczym więcej. Zamiast tego patrzył na każdą scenę, każdy szczegół, każdy makabryczny aspekt tych tortur.

 Zauważył napięte ramiona Nataszy, jej pusty wyraz twarzy, tak daleko od niego i wszystko to sprawiało mu ból. Ale nigdy nie odwrócił wzroku.

Terrorysta opierał się tylko kilka minut, zanim poddał się i wyjawił, gdzie Czerwona Czaszka przetrzymuje Starka; miał chrapliwy i złamany głos, z trudem pozostając przytomnym.

Po zdaniu raportu Fury’emu, Clint podążył za Nataszą, nie mówiąc ani słowa i nie patrząc na nią. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy dotarli do małej łazienki, gdzie zajęła się czyszczeniem narzędzi, wykorzystanych podczas przesłuchania. Zauważył, że nie trzęsą się jej ręce; spojrzenie miała puste, podobnie jak wyraz twarzy, skrywający wszystkie myśli i wydawało się, że nawet nie jest świadoma jego obecności.

Clint milcząco trwał przy jej boku, czekając, aż skończy. Chciał jej przypomnieć, że nadal jest jedną z tych dobrych i że on był tam, gotowy, aby ocalić ją przed jej przeszłością raz jeszcze, gdyby tego potrzebowała.

Dopiero, kiedy ostatnie narzędzie było czyste, jak nowe, spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej twarz nadal przypominała zwyczajową nieprzeniknioną maskę, ale ramiona nie były już napięte.

\- Chodźmy odzyskać Starka – powiedziała, chowając nóż w swoim prawym bucie.

Clint uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że znów była z nim.

\- Jestem tuż za tobą.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorka rozpoczęła od prologu, wklejonego jako pierwszy rozdział, dlatego idąc za jej przykładem publikuję tłumaczenie zaczynając rozdziałem pierwszym, będącym w istocie wprowadzeniem. Powyższy rozdział jest więc tak naprawdę pierwszym, choć tu zamieszczonym jako drugi ;) Nie chciałam doklejać tej części pod prolog, więc dalsza numeracja pozostanie dwutorowa, uprzyjemniając nam wszystkim korzystanie naprzemienne z oryginału i przekładu. 
> 
> Rozdział ten zamieściłam po to, aby prolog nie snuł się smętny i opuszczony przez najbliższy tydzień, jednak przed niedzielą raczej nie wkleję kolejnego fragmentu. Niemniej warto czekać, gdyż w następnej odsłonie pojawi się jedyny i wyczekiwany - Loki! :-)
> 
> Nie lękajcie się pozostawić śladu w formie komentarza. Ciekawi mnie, jak Wam się podoba początek, czy dostrzegliście jakieś błędy (co możliwe, gdyż tłumaczę lekko w biegu i bez bety), a może znacie Like a Mirror i też spędziliście kilka(naście) godzin czytając wszystko, co już napisała Bluemary?  
> Tak czy inaczej, piszcie, autorka z pewnością ucieszy się z uwag pod tekstem. Tłumaczka ucieszy się także, a wedle starej mądrości ludowej: tłumacz zadowolony, to tłumacz bardziej skłonny do dalszej pracy po godzinach, kiedy powinien już spać lub skupiać uwagę na innych zajęciach, z których musi się rozliczać przed niezbyt wyrozumiałą "Górą" :)


	3. Ciche kroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widząc szczere zainteresowanie tym tłumaczeniem, oraz Wasze komentarze (na razie głównie techniczne, ale przez to przecież pomocne), nie mogłam nie załączyć tu jednego z moich ulubionych rozdziałów. Chociaż to dopiero początek opowieści, to właśnie od tego fragmentu nie byłam już w stanie się od niej oderwać, czego i Wam życzę. 
> 
> Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, serdecznie zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie śladu. Jakby to ująć... ja już tę historię czytałam, a tłumaczę dla Was. Razem z autorką czekamy więc na opinie. Następny rozdział pojawi się prawdopodobnie w sobotę lub niedzielę, ale jak już wspominałam, serce tłumacza jest łase na komentarze... ;-)

**Rozdział 2: Ciche kroki**

 

_Nikt nie wiedział o jego obecności._

_Kroczył bezszelestnie w stronę komnaty reliktów, gdzie świadectwa starożytnych zwycięstw spoczywały zapomniane w ciemnościach. Ściany wydawały się szeptać stare opowieści o chwale i heroicznych czynach, które teraz były niczym więcej, niż tylko odległymi legendami._

_W tych kilku minionych wiekach pokoju, jedynie nieliczni pamiętali; wojna odbijała się tylko w zmarszczkach najstarszych Asów, tylko w opowieściach przekazywanych z dziada na wnuka. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak blisko Asgardu była w ostatnich miesiącach._

_Loki uspokoił swój oddech, wyrzucając te myśli z głowy. Był teraz jedynie cieniem, pozbawionym tchnienia i ciężaru bytem, sunącym w martwej ciszy przez pomieszczenie, bez najmniejszego śladu świadomości, ponieważ nawet najdrobniejsza myśl mogłaby wystarczyć, aby ujawnić jego obecność i uruchomić mechanizm obronny, który Wszech-ojciec sam opracował dla tej komnaty._

_W jednej chwili przez myśl o Odynie prawie stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Zacisnął wargi, ponieważ wciąż czuł palącą urazę do swojego fałszywego ojca. Nadal nienawidził tamtego straszliwego momentu, kiedy wszystko zostało ujawnione, odsłaniając prawdę, sprawiającą ból niczym otwarta rana – rana, którą otrzymał tamtego dnia, a która wciąż krwawiła mu w sercu. Może już nigdy się nie zabliźni. Ale jego kontrola nie osłabła; trenował od miesięcy przed tą chwilą i nie mógł przegrać._

_Skupiając całą swoją uwagę dotarł do podestu, na którym spoczywała Urna Starożytnych Zim, złożona tu po jego próbie zniszczenia Jotunheimu. Było w niej coś, co go zarazem nęciło i odpychało. To przez Urnę poznał prawdę o kłamstwie, na którym opierało się całe jego istnienie. Ale Urna należała do niego, słyszał jej wołanie. Na moment zamarł, rozdarty pomiędzy świadomością bycia księciem Asgardu, którego rolę odgrywał całe życie, a swoją własną naturą; pomiędzy żądzą zdobycia mocy, której nikt nie mógł wykorzystać lepiej od niego, a strachem przed zobaczeniem, jak jego jasnoróżowa skóra przemienia się w niebieską, odsłaniając potwora skrytego pod postacią Asa._

_Jego oddech przyspieszył._

_Wszyscy byli głupcami. Dwór, gardzący nim nawet bez poznania prawdy. Ten, który zwodził go od niemowlęctwa, Odyn, patrzący na niego z rozczarowaniem w oczach – i nienawidził go, nienawidził Wszech-ojca tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, iż powietrze w płucach zamienia mu się w ogień. Także Thor, jego nie-brat, tępy prostak z tą swoją zranioną miną, kiedy walczyli z pobliżu Bifrostu i później, na Midgardzie._

_Banda głupców._

_Ukryli potwora pod zaklęciem opartym na kłamstwie i fałszywych sentymentach, a teraz, kiedy zaklęcie rozwiało się, byli zaskoczeni, że potwór zachowuje się zgodnie ze swoją naturą._

_Niepokój, jaki go otaczał, pozwolił mu odzyskać kontrolę. Zamknął umysł przed wszystkimi wspomnieniami, dopasowując świadomość do pulsującej magii chroniącej artefakt i znikającej w komnacie, eliminującej każdy dźwięk, zapach lub myśl, jakie mogłyby być dostrzeżone._

_Jotun czy As, prawda czy kłamstwo, to już nie miało znaczenia, nie teraz. Liczyła się moc, lodowata energia znajdująca się tuż przed nim; zimna, a zarazem kojąca, jak kołyska, której nie pamiętał. Niedługo wybuchnie wojna, a on potrzebował każdej broni, jaką mógł zdobyć._

_Uśmiechnął się chwytając Urnę, nie mogąc powstrzymać tryumfującej myśli, ostrej niczym jeden z jego noży, rozpraszającej jego czar niewidzialności, pod którym skrywał się przed spojrzeniem Heimdalla:_

„Przybyłem zabrać to, co zgodnie z prawem należy do mnie, Wszech-ojcze.”

_Jego śmiech odbijał się echem w komnacie jeszcze po tym, gdy zniknął; w tym czasie siedzący na tronie Odyn z trwogą otworzył swoje oko._

 

* 

 

To było prawie miesiąc temu.

Miesiąc, odkąd Urna zniknęła, miesiąc, odkąd  Loki zdołał wejść do komnaty reliktów, pokonać strażników i czar chroniący to miejsce, by skraść jeden z najpotężniejszych artefaktów w Asgardzie. Miesiąc, odkąd ojciec wezwał go, aby przeprowadził śledztwo.

Poprzednie tygodnie nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów. Loki zniknął, być może ukrył się na Midgardzie, może w jednym z pozostałych Królestw, a on sam bał się o bezpieczeństwo Avengersów, jeśli brat zdecyduje się zaatakować ich, podczas gdy on wciąż tkwił w Asgardzie.

Loki był wyjątkowo niebezpieczny nawet nieuzbrojony, ale z Urną mógłby być nie do zatrzymania dla jego śmiertelnych przyjaciół. Jak zawsze, kiedy myślał o bitwie przeciw Chitauri, Thor zadumał się, czemu jego brat poddał się tak łatwo, bez spowodowania zbyt wielu zniszczeń.

Potrząsnął głową.

Nawet, jeśli martwił się o swoich towarzyszy z Tarczy, oraz o Jane, mieli Heimdalla, który obserwował i strzegł Midgardczyków w jego imieniu, więc teraz musiał się skupić jedynie na wezwaniu od ojca.

Szedł pałacowym korytarzem, nie zwracając uwagi na pozdrowienia i przyjacielskie słowa rzucane przez ludzi, których mijał. Był pewien, że Odyn chce rozmawiać o Lokim i jak zawsze, kiedy chodziło o jego brata, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym.

Zmarszczył czoło.

Był zły na brata, ale jego stratę odczuł jako niesłabnący ból. Jakby całe szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, śmiechy, młodzieńcze żarty, wszystko to zostało z niego wydarte, ponieważ Loki wyparł się go jako brata i zachowywał jak obcy.

Nękało go także poczucie winy, gdyż obawiał się, że nie starał się dostatecznie mocno. _Nigdy_ nie starał się wystarczająco, aby chronić ich więź, a teraz wiedział, że to dlatego, iż był zbyt arogancki, aby zauważyć, jak okrutne było to całe „teraz znasz swoje miejsce, bracie” i kpiny z jego magii. Nie był w stanie ani zapowiedz jego upadkowi, kiedy byli na strzaskanym Moście, ani przekonać Lokiego, żeby go wysłuchał podczas walk na Midgardzie.

Loki miał swoje wady, nigdy temu nie zaprzeczał, ale zawsze pozostanie jego bratem i wiedział, że on sam także nie był zupełnie bez winy.

Kiedy dotarł przed tron, na którym siedział Odyn, ukląkł, przesuwając  spojrzeniem pomiędzy ojcem i matką.

\- Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś, ojcze? – zapytał, zanim podniósł się na jego znak.

Przez jedną chwilę spojrzenie Odyna wydawało się należeć nie do władcy Asgardu, lecz do zmęczonego starca.

\- Heimdall zauważył energię podobną do Tesseraktu. Na Midgardzie.

Thor wpatrywał się w ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami, a serce biło mu tak głośno, że był pewien, iż Odyn to słyszy.

\- Czy to Tesserakt..?

Jeśli Lokiemu udało się zdobyć Tesserakt po tym, jak miał już Urnę, nawet on, z Mjolnirem i wszystkimi pozostałymi Avengersami, może nie być w stanie go powstrzymać.

Odyn potrząsnął głową.

\- Jest nadal bezpieczny w Asgardzie. Ale jeden ze śmiertelników ujawnił moc, jakiej nie powinien posiadać, więc będziesz musiał się z tym zmierzyć.

Thor skinął głową.

\- A… co z Lokim?

\- Nadal skrywa się przed spojrzeniem Heimdalla, ale nie mógł przeoczyć emisji tej energii. – Głos i twarz Odyna znowu wyrażały zmęczenie. – Jestem pewien, że spotkasz go, jeśli będziesz wystarczająco szybki.

Thor ponownie skinął głową. Nie mógł się doczekać następnej konfrontacji z bratem. To była kolejna szansa, aby go sprowadzić na powrót do Asgardu, gdzie może mógłby przebaczyć mu i samemu uzyskać przebaczenie, może Loki znów stałby się takim, jakim był kiedyś.

Skłonił się ojcu wychodząc, lecz kiedy opuszczał salę, usłyszał za sobą lekkie kroki.

\- Thor.

Przywołując na twarz uśmiech, który nie sięgnął jego oczu, odwrócił się w stronę matki.

\- Nie trać nadziei. Nawet, jeśli wydaje się, że jest dla nas stracony, nadal można go ocalić, pamiętaj o tym, mój synu. –Frigg lekko dotknęła dłonią jego policzka i przez moment Thor pozwolił sobie uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Przyprowadź swojego brata do domu.

 

* 

 

Obudził się, kiedy ciszę zakłócił niespodziewany hałas. Gdzieś w pomieszczeniu niedaleko jego celi strzelano, ludzie krzyczeli z wściekłości i w agonii, jeden po drugim padały ciała i słyszał jakieś rozkazy, rzucane w panice po niemiecku, co wyraźnie sugerowało, kto zwycięża. Słuchając odgłosów walki nie czuł żadnego napięcia, ani nie przygotowywał się do wzięcia udziału w bitwie.

Kiedy wszystko na powrót ucichło, uniósł wzrok na stalowe drzwi swojej celi. Wyglądało na to, że po tych wszystkich dniach pozostali Avengersi odnaleźli go; ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę chce zostać uratowany. Nie oczekiwał ich przybycia z nadzieją lub radością, ani z żądzą zemsty, gdyż wiedział, że nie zasłużył na ich pomoc.

_\- Iron Manie… pomóż… mi._

Zacisnął powieki, starając się zapomnieć kim był, podczas gdy w mroku umysłu widział powykręcane ciała, przerażone twarze i tak wiele krwi, że jej plamy już zawsze będzie miał na rękach. Wtem jego uwagę przykuł cichy szelest, zaskakujący, gdyż nie słyszał żadnych kroków, głosów, ani otwieranych drzwi.

\- Stark? Co za niespodzianka. – Usłyszał miękki głos gdzieś przed sobą. Głos, który brzmiał znajomo, nawet, jeśli wcale nie niósł ze sobą otuchy.

Raptownie otworzył oczy, rozpoznając wysoką postać górującą nad nim. Wbrew temu, co sądził wcześniej, to nie był jeden z jego przyjaciół; wyglądało na to, że pozostali Avengersi jeszcze nie znaleźli tego miejsca.

Kiedy aż zbyt dobrze znany intruz wpatrywał się w niego, milczący i groźny po swoim początkowym zdumieniu, Tony nawet nie próbował wstać, ani bronić się. Opuścił głowę, patrząc na podłogę i czekał na koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * we wszystkich rozdziałach tekst zaznaczony kursywą odnosi się do mniej lub bardziej odległej przeszłości.


	4. Mroźny pył

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z okazji święta postanowiłam przetłumaczyć ten rozdział wcześniej. Przyjemnej lektury.

Pojawił się w wielkim pomieszczeniu pełnym nieznanych urządzeń oraz Midgardczyków w białych uniformach, które kojarzył już z naukowcami. Przy drzwiach stali żołnierze i w ciągu kilku sekund zdał sobie sprawę, że trafił dokładnie tam, dokąd chciał; energia, którą czuł, znajdowała się tuż przed nim, w miejscu, gdzie w tej chwili stało trzech pogrążonych w rozmowie mężczyzn.

Loki zdjął czar niewidzialności, pod którym się skrywał.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Midgardczycy mogą posiadać taką moc – powiedział tonem wyrażającym umiarkowane zainteresowanie.

Spanikowane spojrzenia oraz strzały, które powitały jego ujawnienie się, były upajające; kochał ten strach, zdumienie i terror, które mógł wzbudzić samym tylko pojawieniem się. Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, zupełnie nie przejmując się bronią, którą grozili mu ci marni śmiertelnicy. Jakby mógł się przestraszyć ich żałosnego ataku.  

Jeden z żołnierzy ośmielił się wystąpić naprzód, celując w niego z karabinu.

\- Kim jesteś? Przedstaw się!

Wystarczyło, że Loki wykonał nieznaczny ruch palcami i w jego dłoni zmaterializowało się berło. Przypominało tamto, które posiadał, kiedy nadal sądził, że należy do Asgardu, ale to było znacznie potężniejsze.

\- Ośmielasz się udawać boga wykorzystując moc, która nie należy do ciebie. A teraz sam bóg zstąpił tu i jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to paść na kolana i błagać go o wybaczenie.

\- Zastrzelić go! Zabijcie go!!

Żołnierze zaczęli strzelać w jego stronę, ale kule nawet nie drasnęły niewidzialnej tarczy, którą wyczarował wokół siebie. Loki uśmiechał się coraz szerzej, odsłaniając zęby.

\- Cóż, to wasz wybór.

Poruszył się z szybkością światła, zamykając oczy, aby lepiej czuć magię płynącą mu w żyłach i z palców. Kiedy znów uniósł powieki podłogę pokrywała krew i martwe ciała. Zjawili się kolejni żołnierze, zaalarmowani krzykami i wystrzałami, ale pozbył się ich z taką samą łatwością, z jaką zabił ich towarzyszy.

Teraz pozostał już tylko jeden ocalały, jedyny, który nie krzyczał, ani nie reagował paniką. Loki patrzył na niego badawczo, z zainteresowaniem. Chociaż miał broń przytroczoną do uda, nie sięgał po nią, ani nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Spoglądając na boga zaciskał jedynie palce, obleczone skórą czarnych rękawiczek.

Loki ponownie się uśmiechnął, opuszczając berło.

\- Ty jesteś źródłem tej energii.

Śmiertelnik postąpił krok naprzód.

\- A ty jesteś bogiem, którego On szuka.

Uśmiech Lokiego zniknął w jednej chwili. Spokój pierzchł, zastąpiony przez czystą, obezwładniającą wściekłość, kiedy słowa śmiertelnika rozbrzmiały echem w jego głowie, mroźniejsze niż powietrze na Jotunheimie.

\- Jesteś jednym z tych, którzy służą Thanosowi?

Mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać, ochrypłym, pustym głosem należącym do kogoś, kogo rozbito i poskładano na nowo, pozbawiając go zmysłów - Loki znał ten dźwięk aż za dobrze, jego dłonie same zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Tylko do czasu, aż znajdę lepszą frakcję, do której będę się mógł przyłączyć.

Śmiech ucichł i śmiertelnik wyglądał teraz na będącego bardziej przy zdrowych zmysłach. Zawahał się, patrząc badawczo na boga, a potem zerwał swoją twarz, która okazała się być maską. Loki spoglądał na niego z chłodnym zaciekawieniem: pod fałszywym obliczem znajdowała się czerwona czaszka; wyglądał jakby coś go poparzyło, nadal płonąc pod skórą. Kiedy jego gniew rozpraszał się pod wpływem tego dziwacznego widoku, śmiertelnik wyciągnął rękę.

\- Sprzymierz się ze mną, Loki z Asgardu. Razem będziemy w stanie Go pokonać. Nasza potęga umożliwi nam zapanowanie nad Ziemią i nad pozostałymi Królestwami.

 Tym razem to Loki wybuchnął śmiechem, śmiejąc się szaleńczym, śmiertelnie groźnym głosem.

\- Nasza potęga? – Śmiech przeszedł we wściekły syk. – Głupi, arogancki śmiertelniku! Nie różnisz się dla mnie niczym od innych Midgardczyków.

Mężczyzna opuścił rękę i wzruszył ramionami

\- Co za szkoda, mógłbyś być użytecznym sprzymierzeńcem. Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru. Muszę cię Mu przekazać.

_Nie będzie żadnego królestwa, żadnej jałowej gwiazdy, żadnej szczeliny, w której nie mógłbym cię odnaleźć._

Spojrzenie boga stwardniało, ukazując w zielonych tęczówkach całkowicie kontrolowaną wściekłość.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że posiadasz moc, żeby mi grozić?

Bez żadnego słowa śmiertelnik uniósł ramię, celując w niego swoją okrytą rękawiczką dłonią i nagle Loki został zaatakowany tą samą energią, która go tu wezwała. Spiął się, kiedy surowa, niespodziewana moc zderzyła się z jego tarczą. To właściwie nie była magia; wyglądała na energię, której Midgardczyk nie powinien być w stanie posiąść, tak intensywna, że mogłaby rozedrzeć śmiertelnika na strzępy.  
Wbrew sobie cofnął się, bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż czegoś innego.

Zanim mógł odpowiedzieć zaklęciem, śmiertelnik zaatakował go gołymi rękami. Loki uchylił się przed pierwszym ciosem, po czym musiał uskoczyć, aby uniknąć brutalnego kopniaka, rozpoznając w tym ruchu coś przywodzącego na myśl kapitana Rogersa. Ten śmiertelnik dysponował taką samą siłą i prędkością, jak człowiek spoza czasu.

Uśmiechnąłby się zadowolony, że trafił na interesującego przeciwnika, gdyby wzmianka o Thanosie nie ściskała mu piersi zimnym gniewem.

Kiedy mężczyzna znów zaatakował, użył swojego berła, aby odepchnąć jego rękę i uderzyć go prosto w czerwoną twarz.

\- Żałosny śmiertelniku. Ośmielasz się używać mocy, której nie mógłbyś nawet próbować zrozumiesz. Ośmielasz się grozić _mnie_ – wysyczał, mrużąc oczy.

Uchylił się przed jeszcze dwoma ciosami, po czym uderzył śmiertelnika berłem w plecy.

Nawet, jeśli w czysto fizycznej walce nie był tak dobry, jak Thor, był bogiem z wiekami doświadczenia w bitwach, w których nie zawsze używał magii. Nie musiał uciekać się do swojej mocy, aby pokonać Misgardczyka.

Uderzył jeszcze dwukrotnie, w twarz i brzuch, wystarczająco mocno, żeby zmusić go do cofnięcia się. Cios w podbródek, który śmiertelnik wystosował w odpowiedzi był mocny, ale go nie zamroczył. W Stuttgarcie zmusił Rogersa, żeby ukląkł, nie uciekając się do magii i z podobną łatwością jest w stanie pokonać tego przeciwnika.

Delikatnym ruchem palców sprawił, że berło znikło, po czym, zamiast uchylić się przed następnym atakiem, zablokował go własnymi rękami. Nagle przed jego palcami eksplodowała niebieska energia. Wzdrygnął się, zanim własna zielona magia wyłoniła się, aby go chronić i odeprzeć obcą siłę.

Śmiertelnik odskoczył przed nią, unikając zranienia.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie utrzymam tego przed tobą w tajemnicy. – Uśmiechając się, śmiertelnik ponownie zaatakował swoją dziwną niebieską energią, jednak tym razem znaczenie potężniejszą i brutalną. – Zawsze chciałem wypróbować moje nowe moce w walce z godnym przeciwnikiem.

Loki krzywiąc się z irytacją zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem tarcza nie wystarczy, aby go ochronić, więc ponownie wezwał swoją moc, blokując nią atak w połowie drogi. Przez chwilę obydwie energie trwały w idealnej równowadze i ani zielona, ani niebieska nie wydawała się być zdolna do przezwyciężenia drugiej. Loki skoncentrował się jeszcze bardziej i niebieska moc zaczęła słabnąć, zaś zielony blask rozświetlił całe pomieszczenie.

Midgardczyk z trudem utrzymał swoją pozycję.

\- Jak to możliwe? – wydyszał i po raz pierwszy jego zuchwałość zbladła. – Miałem być niezwyciężony!

Loki parsknął.

\- Może dla śmiertelników. Ale ty ośmieliłeś się wyzwać boga i teraz musisz ponieść konsekwencje.

Nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia, ponieważ chciał pokazać śmiertelnikowi, że może go pokonać, kiedy tylko zechce. Tym razem mężczyzna tkwił osłupiały, z przerażeniem w oczach, a ręka zaczęła mu się trząść. W następnej chwili został rzucony o ścianę.

Czarną rękawiczkę z prawej dłoni stopiły obydwie energie, więc Loki mógł teraz zobaczyć niebieską dłoń, prawdziwe źródło dziwnej mocy.

Rozpoznał to od pierwszego spojrzenia: Tesserakt. Jakimś cudem Midgardczyk został naznaczony tą siłą, jakby jej fragmenty stopiły się ze skórą jego dłoni.

\- Znajdzie cię – wydyszał śmiertelnik, nadal trzęsąc się po szoku doświadczenia mocy Lokiego. – Thanos cię szuka, potrzebujesz mnie jako sojusznika.

Słysząc to imię bóg stracił wszelką kontrolę. Wspomnienia własnego upadku i spotkania z Szalonym Tytanem zawładnęły jego myślami, przynosząc ze sobą ból sprawiający, że wizja wydawała się rzeczywista.

_Nic, nic poza bólem i pustką._

Loki walczył o oddech, ale mógł zapanować nad własnymi płucami, zapadającymi się w agonii.

 _Nigdy nie będziesz w stanie przede mną_ _uciec_ _, mały bogu._

Nie był już w Midgardzkim budynku, ale na ciemnym, rozbitym głazie, gdzieś pośrodku nicości.

_Ból był przerażający; czuł, jak jego własna głowa rozrywana jest na pół, umysł miał strzaskany, nie mógł złapać tchu, nie mógł mówić, nie mógł myśleć… przed obliczem Tytana zatracał się w agonii jak bezradne dziecko, już nie bóg, ale niedojrzałe stworzenie, wątłe niczym śmiertelnik._

Magia sama zareagowała, aby go chronić, lśniąc jasnozielonym płomieniem, który narastał, aż dotarł do stojącego przed Lokim przeciwnika. Ślady Tesseraktu, które pozostały na naznaczonej błękitem dłoni nie mogły już wystarczyć i śmiertelnik zaczął wrzeszczeć, wolno pochłaniany przez moc boga.

Lecz taki rodzaj kary zbyt łagodny dla kogoś, kto ośmielił się grozić bogu, kto przypomniał mu wypełniony cierpieniem czas, kiedy pozostawał w rękach Thanosa.

Śmiertelnik musiał zostać natychmiast zniszczony.

Podczas gdy jego umysł nadal usiłował zwyciężyć koszmar wspomnień, z miejsca w którym skrywał swoje skarby wezwał Urnę, materializując ją w swoich uniesionych do klatki piersiowej dłoniach. Nie opuścił wzroku aby zobaczyć jak jego ciało przemienia się na niebieskie, po prostu sięgnął po swoją moc z taką łatwością, z jaką przychodziło mu oddychanie, pozwalając zimnej energii spływać z palców i ramion ku żałosnemu śmiertelnikowi stojącemu przed nim.

Kiedy znów mógł skupić uwagę na tym, gdzie się znajduje, Midgardczyk tkwił zamrożony w bryle czystego lodu. Odesłał Urnę nie patrząc na swoje ręce, po czym odetchnął głęboko, chcąc odzyskać choć część kontroli nad sobą.

Śmiertelnik został pokonany, Thanos był daleko stąd, a on sam mógł na powrót uwięzić swoje wspomnienia w najciemniejszych zakamarkach umysłu.

Spojrzał na zwyciężonego wroga. Nawet jeśli był to jeden z niewolników Thanosa, stratą byłoby, gdyby jego moc zginęła razem z nim.

Loki przywołał swój najostrzejszy nóż, który śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym uczyniły zarówno wykucie, jak i magia, po czym odciął śmiertelnikowi prawą rękę.  

Po usunięciu lodu oderwał od martwej dłoni niebieską warstwę. Była jak druga skóra, stworzona z czystej energii, ale Loki nie chciał stopić jej ze swoją dłonią, jak zrobił do Midgardczyk, uformował więc ją w kształt perły.

Nawet jeśli nie była tak cenna lub potężna jak Tesserakt, mógł nadal przytwierdzić ją do swojego berła, aby przedłużać lub wzmacniać zaklęcia. Wystarczy, że połączy tę nową siłę ze swoją magią, a rzeczywiście będzie należała już tylko do niego.

Uśmiechnął się patrząc dookoła na martwe ciała, krew i roztrzaskane maszyny, wszystkie te dowody jego niepodważalnej potęgi.

To był naprawdę dobry pomysł, aby przybyć tu, kiedy tylko zauważył tę dziwną energię.

Odesłał perłę, skrywając ją w tym samym miejscu, w którym ukrył Urnę, po czym z  ciekawości zaczął rozglądać się po pozostałych pomieszczeniach, zaglądając do mniejszych laboratoriów i wydzielonych przestrzeni sypialnych. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie było w nich nikogo. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy głupi śmiertelnicy z całego budynku przybiegli słysząc pierwsze odgłosy walki.

Wyczuł czyjąś obecność w piwnicy. Poruszając się bezszelestnie dotarł do ciężkich drzwi pozbawionych zasuw; znajdował się w nich jedynie niewielki otwór, zbyt mały, aby umożliwić komuś zobaczenie tego, co lub kto był trzymany w środku.

Wykorzystał odrobinę swojej mocy, aby teleportować się do środka celi, po czym po raz pierwszy, odkąd przybył w to miejsce, pozwolił sobie na okazanie zaskoczenia.

Przed nim na podłodze, w zupełnym bezruchu, siedział Tony Stark.


	5. Wrogowie

_Nuda była jego najgorszym wrogiem._

_Nie miało znaczenia, że został pokonany przez Avengersów, brał pod uwagę możliwość podobnego rozwoju wypadków, kiedy decydował się przyłączyć do wojny. Nie miał też nic przeciwko temu scenariuszowi, ponieważ nigdy nie chciał, żeby to Thanos zwyciężył._

_Nie dbał o nieprzerwanie palące się światła ani o szklane ściany celi, przez które mógł widzieć nienawiść i wściekłość w spojrzeniach przechodzących obok ludzi. Nawet obecność Thora zbytnio mu nie dokuczała. Wiedział, że ten tępy prostak będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, więc podczas jego wizyt po prostu milczał. Jedyny słowami, jakie kierował do Thora, były chłodne polecenia zostawienia go w spokoju, albo odpowiednio wyselekcjonowane obelgi._

_Ale w jego irytującej celi nie było niczego, a nudy nie mógł znieść._

_Nie mógł nawet liczyć na słowne potyczki z którymś ze swoich wrogów. Raz czy dwa widział Bannera, ale bestia nawet nie odwróciła głowy w jego kierunku, pospiesznie przechodząc w ciszy_ _w stronę drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, w którym znajdowało się jego więzienie._

_Agentka Romanov obserwowała go poprzedniego dnia, nie wypowiadając słowa ani nie okazując w pustym spojrzeniu żadnych emocji. Dostrzegał w niej podobieństwo do siebie, w końcu obydwoje używali kłamstw i naciągania prawdy do swoich celów, ale teraz, kiedy uważała go za pokonanego, nie była wystarczająco interesująca, aby poprawić jego zły nastrój. Patrzył przed siebie z identycznym jak jej pustym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy głęboko wewnątrz umysłu wciąż pozostawał znudzony i poirytowany. Kobieta zbytnio się kontrolowała i utrzymywała zbytni dystans, żeby stanowić jakąkolwiek rozrywkę, podczas gdy on odgrywał niewdzięczną rolę pokonanego wroga. Niemniej skomentował nieobecność Hawkeye’a i niemal niezauważalne stwardnienie jej spojrzenia przyniosło mu uczucie niewielkiej satysfakcji._

_Rogers pojawił się dwukrotnie, zatrzymując się tylko na kilka minut. Był tak obrzydliwie dobry i idealistyczny, że próba skorumpowania go i sprawdzenia, ile czasu zajęłoby starcie na pył jego niewinności i bohaterskich odruchów mogłoby być interesującym wyzwaniem. Ale nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu ani ochoty na ten eksperyment._

_Fury także się zjawił, próbując zmusić go do mówienia. Chciał informacji o Asgardzie, o jego własnych mocach, o Chitauri, starając się zastraszyć go groźbami które niemal go rozbawiły. Midgardczycy nie mieli pojęcia o prawdziwym bólu i desperacji._

_Ale kroki, które teraz słyszał nie należały do żadnego z nich. Nie znał ich i kilka sekund zajęło mu skojarzenie ich z konkretną twarzą._

_\- Nie skradasz się wystarczająco dobrze, żeby zajść mnie od tyłu, Stark – powiedział na chwilę przed tym, gdy odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego._

_Irytujący śmiertelnik nadal podchodził, aż dotarł przed ścianę celi. Trzymał szklankę wypełnioną do połowy jakimś bursztynowym płynem; uniósł ją przed Lokim._

_\- Już zdenerwowany? Zaproponowałbym ci drinka, ale ostatnim razem, kiedy to zrobiłem, wypchnąłeś mnie przez okno, więc… - Wzruszył ramionami przybierając fałszywie skruszony wyraz twarzy. – Poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby siepacze Fury’ego byli szczęśliwi, gdybym otworzył tę śliczną szklaną skrzynkę, w której cię umieścili._

_Loki uniósł swoje skute łańcuchem ręce, zakrywając grymas. Za każdym razem, kiedy czuł na nadgarstkach ciężkie kajdany, nie wiedział, czy chce mu się śmiać, czy krzyczeć z wściekłości. Pokrywały je stare runy i zapomniane zaklęcia tak potężne, że stanowiły poważne wyzwanie nawet dla niego, ale głupcy, którzy go pojmali nie wiedzieli, że on nie chciał uciekać._

_\- Po co tu przyszedłeś?_

_Stark jednym łykiem wypił całą zawartość szklanki._

_\- Lubię patrzeć na ciebie, wsadzonego do celi. To mnie odpręża._

_Loki zdecydował, że za to zabije go powoli. Musi tylko poczekać, aż znów znajdzie się w Asgardzie, wtedy ucieknie; miał już plan. Ale na razie musi znosić tego irytującego śmiertelnika, mając do dyspozycji tylko jedną broń której mógł użyć._

_\- Masz szczęście, że jestem tu uwięziony, czyż nie? – wymruczał niskim, miękkim głosem. – Ponieważ w starciu ze mną jesteś całkowicie bezsilny. Jedyny spośród Avengersów, który jest naprawdę słaby. Nie masz specjalnych mocy, nie przeszedłeś żadnego treningu, nawet kobieta w tej waszej małej drużynie bohaterów jest silniejsza i bardziej niebezpieczna, niż ty. - Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. – Bez swojego kostiumu jesteś niczym._

_Twarz Starka napięła się, a rysy stwardniały, ale wytrzymał spojrzenie Lokiego jeszcze prawie przez minutę, zanim w końcu wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi._

_\- Przynajmniej mogę podrapać się w plecy, kiedy tylko zechcę. Niech ci się dobrze śpi na podłodze, Reniferku._

_Nie zasnął. Spędził tę noc medytując, siedząc po turecku na podłodze, z zamkniętymi oczami i skutymi rękami opartymi na kolanach. Ciało nadal bolało go po okropnych razach wymierzonych mu przez zieloną bestię, ale nawet bez magii czuł, jak jego złamane kości powoli się uleczają._

_Kiedy po kilku nudnych godzinach straży Rogersa Stark wrócił, miał na twarzy złośliwy uśmiech, który nie spodobał się Lokiemu._

_Unosząc prawą dłoń, Stark pokazał mu dziwne metalowe ustrojstwo._

_\- Przyniosłem ci prezent._

_*_

Loki potrzebował jednej chwili, żeby zdać sobie sprawę ze stanu śmiertelnika. Włosy miał potargane i brudne, nagie ciało pokrywały siniaki i rany po chłoście, a Stark nawet nie otworzył oczu. Tkwił nieruchomo, z rękoma wokół kolan i ta jego apatia była czymś bardzo nie w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę jak denerwujący i hałaśliwy był zazwyczaj. Skute kajdanami nadgarstki i uwięzioną w obręczy szyję pokrywała zaschnięta krew, ale nie wydawał się mieć żadnych poważnych obrażeń, przynajmniej na ile Loki mógł to stwierdzić bez dokładniejszych oględzin.

\- Stark? Co za niespodzianka – powiedział bardziej po to, aby przykuć uwagę śmiertelnika, niż żeby wyrazić rzeczywiste zdziwienie.

Avenger raptownie otworzył oczy. Jego spojrzenie pomknęło w stronę Lokiego, ale po chwili opuścił je na podłogę, jakby nawet nie zamierzał się bronić.

Loki skrzywił się. Zachowanie Starka było całkowicie złe, milczenie i bezruch nie pasowały do Człowieka z Żelaza. Tak naprawdę cała ta sytuacja wydawała się nierzeczywista. Nie podobała mu się też rezygnacja, którą wychwycił w spojrzeniu śmiertelnika, podczas krótkiego momentu, kiedy ten na niego spojrzał.

Loki nie wiedział, czy to z powodu bólu, czy osłabienia, ale wyglądało na to, że Stark nie zamierzał wcale reagować.

Podniósł rękę, celując nią w głowę śmiertelnika; magia drgała już zielonym światłem na jego palcach.

\- Nie będziesz błagał o życie?

Jego słowa odbiły się echem w ciemnym więzieniu, nie doczekawszy żadnej odpowiedzi. Chociaż Stark nie był przykuty łańcuchem do podłogi, nie próbował się poruszyć, ani uciec. Pozostał nieruchomy, z opuszczoną głową. To sprawiło, że Loki zawahał się.

Stark był wrogiem, a los rzucił go w jego ręce. Zniewagi, walki, antagonizm i wszystko, co zdarzyło się podczas tych miesięcy, kiedy ścierali się ze sobą, zasługiwało na karę.

 

_Obrzydliwy smak metalowego knebla atakował jego usta. Z każdym męczącym oddechem ciężkie kajdany przypominały mu o klęsce, a wyraz satysfakcji na twarzach wrogów rozpalał w sercu nienawiść. Pałał nienawiścią zwłaszcza jednego z nich._

_\- Wiesz Loki, bondage pasuje do ciebie. Używałeś kiedyś łańcuchów w łóżku, gdy jeszcze byłeś w Asgardzie?_

_Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Stark zginąłby w jednej chwili. Pragnął go zabić tak mocno, że niemal czuł, jak magia próbuje przełamać obezwładniającą ją barierę kajdan. Śmiertelnik wydawał się wiedzieć, o czym myśli, ponieważ zachichotał._

_\- Z tą całą skórą, którą nosisz, zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś tego nie robił._

 

Mógł go zabić. Byłoby to tak proste, że już czuł zaklęcie w czubkach swoich palców…

Ale teraz to Stark był skuty łańcuchami. Nawet jego wbity w podłogę wzrok był wzrokiem złamanego, uległego więźnia. A Loki był zaciekawiony i zarazem poirytowany tym jego dziwnym zachowaniem. Chciał wiedzieć, jak wiele bólu doprowadziło śmiertelnika do tej klęski. Poza tym, spodobała mu się myśl, że Stark mógłby przez pewien czas być jego więźniem, jako testament jego tryumfu. To była nęcąca wizja, uratować go i uleczyć tylko po to, aby mógł go zniszczyć własnymi rękami.

Chwycił Starka za ramię i brutalnym ruchem podciągnął do pozycji stojącej, wydobywając syk z jego zaciśniętych ust.

\- Avenger na kolanach jest bardziej satysfakcjonujący, niż martwy – wymruczał tuż przy uchu śmiertelnika.

Potem obydwaj zniknęli z celi w zielonym błysku światła.

 


	6. Wspomnienia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamiętajcie, że to długa i powoli rozwijana opowieść, a autorka wcale nie popędza swoich bohaterów. Nie każdy rozdział będzie wypełniony Lokim i Starkiem. Tyle ostrzeżeń "na przyszłość" :-)  
> -

_Tony chciał umrzeć. Dosłownie umrzeć, ponieważ nie był pewien, czy mógłby przeżyć w tym stanie. Śmierć byłaby z pewnością wybawieniem._

_Dlaczego uznał, że bycie superbohaterem to dobry pomysł?_

_Żołądek bolał go, usiłując wyrwać się mu przez gardło. Mdłości uniemożliwiały jasne myślenie, a zbyt donośne paplanie Fury’ego czyniło z jego kaca prawdziwą sadystyczną torturę. Miał wrażenie, jakby otrzymał cios młotem prosto w mózg i był pewien, że takie nękanie głosem jest wbrew Konwencji Genewskiej._

_Usiłował zignorować telefon od szpiega, ale nie pozwolił mu na to Jarvis, ponieważ „to ważna sprawa, proszę pana, powinien pan odebrać”._

_Jęknął, starając się nie zwymiotować wewnątrz zbroi._

_Czyli raz jeszcze, dlaczego chciał być superbohaterem?_

_\- Czemu kazałeś mi wyjść z domu o piątej po południu? – zapytał, przerywając jeden z  monologów Fury’ego. – I oszczędź mi tych bzdur, które wciskasz swoim agentom. Chcesz mojej pomocy, to musisz mi wszystko powiedzieć._

_Usłyszał przekleństwo, co od razu poprawiło mu nastrój._

_\- Loki był widziany w Central Parku._

_Te słowa otrzeźwiły go co najmniej w połowie._

_\- Masz na myśli psychopatycznego adoptowanego brata Thora? Tego z rogatym hełmem i fetyszem skórzanych ubrań?_

_\- Dokładnie. – Głos Fury’ego był zimny i groźny, a fakt, że nie odpowiedział żadną ripostą na jego ironiczne słowa uświadamiał, jak był zły. Szpieg prawdopodobnie planował dla boga coś naprawdę paskudnego, kiedy już Loki znajdzie się w ich rękach._

_Tony nie zapytał, jak bóg zdołał uciec z Asgardu. Od chwili w której Loki poprosił o drinka, pokazując zupełne opanowanie i niemal pogodny wyraz twarzy, pomimo, że Hulk dopiero co użył go do zniszczenia połowy Tower, Tony był pewien, że bóg poddał się ponieważ tego chciał, a nie ponieważ naprawdę czuł, że przegrał. Nawet jeśli Tony nienawidził go za śmierć Phila i próbę podboju Ziemi, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bóg był bystrzejszy i znacznie sprytniejszy, niż wszyscy sądzili._

_Ktoś taki, jak on, zawsze ma plan awaryjny._

_Prawie uśmiechnął się wewnątrz hełmu. Przynajmniej ma kogo winić za swój rosnący ból głowy. Skopanie kościstego tyłka Reniferowi z pewnością przyniosłoby mu ulgę._

_\- Kiedy walka się zacznie, trzymaj go ciągle zajętego i nie pozwól, żeby zbliżył się do cywilów – rozkazał Fury. – Romanov i Barton przybędą tak szybko, jak będą mogli._

_Tym razem Tony naprawdę się uśmiechnął. Nie widział tej dwójki od czasu ataku Chitauri, więc to byłoby miłe spotkanie._

_\- Okej, ale będą musieli się pospieszyć._

_Zmienił częstotliwość, aby odebrać kolejne połączenie, nie kłopocząc się pożegnaniem ze szpiegiem._

_\- Zostaw też coś dla nas._

_Tony natychmiast rozpoznał ten głos._

_\- Jak sobie życzysz, Legolasie – pozdrowił łucznika. – Jeśli zjawisz się wystarczająco szybko, może będziesz mógł przyprowadzić Fury’emu jednookiego przyjaciela._

_\- Bądź ostrożny – ostrzegła go Natasza poważnym głosem, zagłuszając entuzjastyczne poparcie dla słów Tony’ego, wyrażane przez Clinta._

_\- Nie martw się, tylko przybądź tak szybko, jak się da._

_Kiedy Tony dotarł do parku, słońce zaczynało już wschodzić. Zdumiony zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Pod sobą  widział pokrywającą ziemię cienką warstwę lodu, zakończoną na krawędziach czterema przezroczystymi ścianami. Pośrodku tej lodowej klatki znajdował się Loki._

_Tony wylądował za jego plecami, nadal wpatrując się w dziwną konstrukcję szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jeśli wierzyć Jarvisowi – a odkąd został stworzony Jarvis nigdy się nie pomylił, temperatura spadała tu poniżej zera._

_\- Wiesz, kiedy ludziom jest gorąco, po prostu kupują wentylator albo lody. Nie zmieniają Central Parku w pieprzone iglo._

_Loki odwrócił się w jego stronę i dopiero wtedy Avenger zauważył, w jakim był stanie; ubrania pod złotym pancerzem były podarte i poplamione krwią, bóg nie miał swojego hełmu, a czarne włosy były skrwawione i rozczochrane. Bladą twarz przecinały dwie rany, jedna na brodzie, druga na policzku. Pod oczami miał ciemne sińce, ale spojrzenie pozostawało jasne i żywe, a Tony’emu wydawało się przez chwilę, że w zielonych źrenicach boga widzi  blask szkarłatu._

_\- Stark._

_Avenger podszedł bliżej, okazując spokój, którego wcale nie czuł, przygotowując się do strzelenia do boga na pierwszy znak jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Nie był zupełnie trzeźwy, a jego przeciwnikiem był psychopatyczny obcy o boskich mocach i z całą stertą nierozwiązanych problemów rodzinnych, więc zamierzał być ostrożny. Tym razem nie mógł najpierw zaatakować, a potem myśleć, jak robił to zazwyczaj._

_\- Długo się nie widzieliśmy, Reniferku. Wydajesz się być nieco poturbowany. Klapsy od tatusia bolały bardziej, niż myślałeś?_

_To tyle, jeśli chodzi o bycie ostrożnym._

_Wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, Loki zaczął się śmiać._

_\- Wcale nie. Właściwie to nigdy nie miałem się lepiej. – Bóg wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Opuszczenie Asgardu było prawdziwie wyzwalające._

_\- A skoro mowa o Asgardzie, dlaczego cię tam nie ma? Nie powinieneś kołysać się  na linie, tkwić w lochu lub być na smyczy u Thora?_

_Błysk wściekłości mignął w spojrzeniu boga, ale szeroki uśmiech nie zbladł._

_\- Wszech-ojciec sądził, że może mnie powstrzymać nie zabijając. Myślał, że cela i łańcuchy utrzymają mnie w niewoli. Pomimo całej swojej mądrości, okazał się głupcem._

_Tony’emu to się nie podobało. Thor zawsze mówił o swoim ojcu z respektem i podziwem, opisując go jako wszechpotężnego i nieomylnego starego króla. Jasne, Thor oczywiście był stronniczy, ale mimo wszystko niepokojące było, że nawet najpotężniejszy władca bogów nie jest w stanie powstrzymać swojego zbuntowanego syna. Och, w porządku, swojego zbuntowanego, adoptowanego i szurniętego syna._

_\- Sądziłem, że Asgardczycy mają łańcuchy, które mogą stłumić twoje moce – zwrócił się do  Lokiego, nie okazując swoich niewesołych myśli._

_Bóg ponownie się roześmiał._

_\- Oni również tak sądzili._

_Kiedy to mówił, z jego ust powoli spłynęła strużka krwi, skapując w dół i plamiąc mu podbródek; Loki zlizał ją w roztargnieniu._

_Tony nie mógł oderwać od niego spojrzenia._

_„Przebite płuca lub uszkodzenia organów wewnętrznych”, raportowała racjonalna część jego umysłu. Ta mniej racjonalna i mniej trzeźwa podsuwała myśl, że Loki mógłby mieć świetlaną przyszłość w gay-porno biznesie._

_Tony potrząsnął głową, aby oprzytomnieć, po czym wycelował w boga ze wszystkich swoich najbardziej widowiskowych broni, tak samo, jak zrobił to wcześniej w Stuttgarcie. Nawet jeśli jego wróg wydawał się mieć problemy ze staniem bez zataczania się pod ciężarem własnej zbroi, Tony nie był na tyle głupi, żeby wierzyć w jego bezradność. Może i był ranny, ale Loki to bóg, którego moce nie zostały jeszcze w pełni poznane, czego najlepszym dowodem była ta dziwna lodowa klatka._

_\- Pójdziesz po dobroci, czy wolisz trudniejszy sposób? – zapytał boga. – Wiesz, w domu mam pamiątkowy duplikat twojego knebla._

_Spojrzenie Lokiego stwardniało, ukazując mroczną, zimną wściekłość._

_\- Nie myśl, że zapomniałem, Stark – wysyczał bóg, zanim przywołał broń podobną zarazem do berła jak i lancy. – Ja nigdy nie zapominam._

_Tony nie chciał czekać na jego pierwszy ruch, więc wycelował prawą ręką, chcąc w niego strzelić, ale Loki był szybszy. Zniknął w błysku zielonego i złotego światła, po czym pojawił się ponownie, za plecami Tony’ego i uderzył go berłem w głowę. Hełm pękł, lecz na szczęście dla Avengersa wytrzymał, Stark mógł więc odlecieć, aby zwiększyć dystans między sobą i Lokim._

_Musiał pamiętać, że nawet, jeśli jego przeciwnik jest bardziej czarownikiem, niż wojownikiem, nie wolno mu było nie doceniać siły boga. Kapitan zgodziłby się z nim, pamiętając, co wydarzyło się w Stuttgarcie._

_Dwukrotnie zdołał uniknąć ataków Lokiego, ale nadal nie mógł znaleźć sposobności, aby na nie odpowiedzieć._

_\- Będziesz klęczał u moich stóp, śmiertelniku – odezwał się bóg głosem zawierającym tak groźbę, jak i obietnicę._

_\- Wybacz, ale nigdy nie klękam przed pierwszą randką. Albo przynajmniej przed obiadem – odpowiedział Tony uśmiechając się, chociaż z trudem radził sobie z walką i kacem równocześnie. – Wiesz, jestem tym staroświeckim typem chłopaka._

_Tym razem zielona energia Lokiego uderzyła z całej siły w jego pierś, rzucając nim o lodową ścianę i rozbijając ją._

_\- Ależ jesteśmy drażliwi – wymruczał Tony wstając i ledwie udało mu się uniknąć dwóch kolejnych ataków zielonej mocy._

_Po poprzednich ciosach był już obolały, ale dopiero ten ostatni zdołał go trochę otrzeźwić. Uniósł obie ręce, celując w głowę Lokiego._

_\- Zobaczmy, jak to ci się spodoba._

 

_Teraz bitwa zaczęła się na serio._

Pamiętał każdy szczegół swojego drugiego starcia z Loki. Pierwszego, z którym stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. To było prawie rok temu.

A teraz czuł jedynie dezorientację, ponieważ bóg jeszcze go nie zabił, a jedynie patrzył na niego w wytrącającym z równowagi milczeniu.

Kiedy Loki brutalnie zmusił go do podniesienia się z podłogi, z całych sił powstrzymał krzyk, chociaż eksplozja bólu ogarniająca całe ciało była tak silna, że przez chwilę widział tylko mroczki przed oczami.

Następnym, co zobaczył, nadal zastanawiając się nad zamiarami boga, było oślepiające zielone światło.


	7. Na kolanach

_Sądząc po tym, z jaką siłą uderzyło go zaklęcie, bóg nie uznał jego dowcipu o klękaniu za zabawny._

_Tony podniósł się oddychając z trudem; ta walka zaczynała go męczyć. Nawet pomimo zbroi, po kilku minutach zabawy z rannym ale rozwścieczonym bogiem, był cały posiniaczony._

_Kiedy Loki zaatakował ponownie, zdołał uniknąć zarówno uderzenia magii, jak i berła, usiłując przy tym oddać strzał, który jak miał nadzieję, zakończy starcie. Cios z wymachu berłem trafił go prosto w żołądek, lecz Tony’emu udało się postrzelić boga w pierś. Oddał jeszcze jeden strzał, z wyrzutni rakiet, chcąc mieć pewność, że Loki się nie podniesie, po czym zatoczył się, próbując złapać oddech._

_Nie był poważnie ranny, ale przez obłąkańcze ataki Lokiego wszystko go bolało. Spojrzał na boga. Pewny, że jego przeciwnik będzie co najmniej nieprzytomny, o mało nie podskoczył, kiedy przekonał się, jak cholernie się mylił. Loki klęczał, ciężko oddychając, pod nim rozlewała się kałuża krwi. Był nadal żywy i nadal przytomny._

_W pewnym sensie ten widok był bardziej zatrważający, niż zobaczenie boga w pełni sił._

_\- Czy to nie ja miałem klęczeć, Reniferku? – Tony słyszał samego siebie, wypowiadającego te słowa, zanim zdążył pomyśleć._

_W okamgnieniu bóg zerwał się na nogi z okrzykiem wściekłości i zaatakował._

_Hałas walki pochłonął przekleństwa rzucane przez Tony’ego, kiedy ponownie usiłował jednocześnie uchylać się przed zaklęciami Lokiego i nie dać się nabić na jego berło._

_Nie miał pojęcia, jak było możliwe, żeby ktoś tak poharatany, był w stanie wciąż nacierać z taką gwałtownością. Loki walczył szaleńczo, niczym zapędzone w róg zwierzę; używał magii i zaklęć bez chwili przerwy i nawet skrwawiony i bledszy niż zwykle, nadal miał przewagę w tym starciu._

_Po kilku paskudnych atakach, dzięki wskazówkom Jarvisa Tony zdołał go trafić, ale chwilę później bóg znów uderzył._

_Avenger musiał przyznać, że grożenie bogu przed przybyciem Nat i Clinta nie było jednym z jego najbardziej błyskotliwych pomysłów._

_Wybuch zielonej energii rzucił go o drzewo. Kiedy zdołał się pozbierać, o mało nie zwymiotował z bólu – nie z powodu alkoholu, alkohol był dobry, właściwie to cudownie tłumił ból._

_Jarvis poinformował go, że zbroja jest zbyt zniszczona, aby wzbić się w powietrze, a poziom energii szybko spadał._

_Następne, co zarejestrował, to bycie podnoszonym oraz wpatrzone w niego rozwścieczone zielone oczy. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Loki podniósł go jedną ręką – jego i zbroję, jak to możliwe?! – chwyciwszy za szyję, zaniemówił._

_Poczuł dreszcz, zrozumiawszy, że Loki tylko wygłupiał się podczas inwazji Chitauri. Nie walczył na poważnie. Nie tak jak teraz, jakby walczył o życie, jakby gotów był zniszczyć całe miasto, gdyby przegrywał._

_Tony nigdy nie widział go tak wściekłego. Loki przypominał groźne zwierzę w potrzasku i było oczywistym, że znajdzie sposób na ucieczkę i pozostanie wolnym, nawet gdyby miał po tę wolność przejść po ciałach swoich wrogów, zabijając każdego, kto ośmieliłby się go powstrzymywać._

_Na przykład kogoś takiego, jak Tony._

_\- Gdzie jesteś, Legolasie? – zapytał gdy tylko Jarvis uruchomił system łączności, czując przez zbroję, jak uchwyt na szyi zaciska się. – Mam tu bardzo złego boga, właśnie usiłującego mnie udusić. Wszelka pomoc byłaby mile widziana._

_\- Będziemy tam za kilka minut. Postaraj się pozostać przy życiu._

_Brutalne pchnięcie w lewe ramię uświadomiło mu, że Loki zdołał zniszczyć ukrytą broń, z której Tony go postrzelił._

_\- Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić – wymamrotał._

_Usiłował wyrwać się z uścisku, ale uchwyt był zbyt silny, a żelazne palce Lokiego wciskały się w pancerz._

_Tony zbladł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że może zginąć zmiażdżony przez boga. Wiedział, że nie jest tchórzem. Kiedy przekraczał portal był pewien, że przypłaci to życiem. Ale nie był w stanie stawić czoła Lokiemu bez choćby cienia strachu, ponieważ teraz jego przeciwnik naprawdę wyglądał jak bóg. Rozjuszony, niepowstrzymany, przerażający bóg._

_Zaś stojący przed nim Tony był tylko człowiekiem._

_\- Czy teraz jesteś świadomy swojej bezsilności, śmiertelniku? – wysyczał Loki, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Zrozumiałeś, jakim byłeś głupcem, kiedy postanowiłeś wystąpić przeciwko bogu?_

_Spojrzenie Tony’ego przesunęło się z oczu przeciwnika na czerwony ślad na jego policzku._

_\- Nie sądziłem, że bogowie mogą krwawić._

_Chociaż się go spodziewał, Tony tak naprawdę nie zobaczył momentu ataku. Stłumił krzyk, kiedy promień magii przeniknął przez zniszczoną już zbroję i przebił mu ramię. Skoncentrowawszy się na oddechu i czekając, aż ból stanie się znośny, nie mógł się poruszyć, kiedy Loki uniósł palce i z przerażającą łatwością zerwał przednią część jego hełmu._

_Tony miał szczerą nadzieję, że Loki zabije go szybko, gdyż teraz wiedział już, że gdyby chciał, czarownik mógłby rozedrzeć go na strzępy gołymi rękami._

_Chwycił nadgarstki boga, daremnie próbując sprawić, żeby go puścił. Czuł się straszliwie bezradny bez hełmu, za którym mógłby się schronić przed spojrzeniem przeciwnika. Nawet z wyczerpaną, bladą twarzą, ranami i dysząc ciężko, Loki był przerażający. Tony aż do teraz nigdy nie był tak przestraszony i tak świadomy, jak nierówne było to starcie; może dlatego, że bóg nadal stał po tym, gdy został trafiony pieprzonym pociskiem rakietowym, po tak obfitym krwawieniu, pomimo, że był już wyczerpany i ranny jeszcze zanim zaczęła się walka. Loki nadal stał, uświadamiając Tony’emu, że podczas poprzednich potyczek, bóg tylko z nimi igrał._

_A więc to była prawdziwa boska potęga._

_Wciąż na próżno walcząc o oswobodzenie się, Avenger widział mignięcie czerwonej poświaty w oczach przeciwnika. Zamarł zastanawiając się, czy ten czerwony odcień miał jakiś związek z całą sprawą z adopcją, czy też był ostatecznym znakiem wściekłości Lokiego. Wtedy wreszcie jego instynkt przetrwania oprzytomniał, wymazując wszystkie inne myśli._

_Spróbował zebrać resztkę energii w silniku sterującym, lecz zbroja była zbyt zniszczona i mógł jedynie szarpać się bezsilnie w uścisku boga._

_Niebo nad nim wciąż pozostawało czyste. Natasza i Clint przybędą, ale dla niego może już być za późno. Tony o tym wiedział i Loki również._

_\- Będziesz błagał o swoje życie, Tony Starku?_

_Avenger potrząsnął głową, próbując ukryć strach za ironicznym uśmieszkiem._

_\- Wybacz, ale to nie mój styl… - zaczął, lecz uchwyt na jego gardle zacisnął się i w końcu  musiał walczyć o oddech._

_Bóg uśmiechnął się szeroko i przez chwilę Tony był pewien, że jego złowieszcza mina będzie ostatnim, co zobaczy._

_Wtedy Loki przyciągnął go bliżej._

_\- Uważaj się za szczęśliwca, ponieważ pozwolę ci żyć – wyszeptał. – Przygotuj się, aby błagać o moją łaskę, ponieważ wkrótce będziesz klęczał u moich stóp._

_Zanim Tony mógł pomyśleć o odpowiedzi, uchwyt na jego szyi zniknął._

_Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu._

 

 

Miał wrażenie, że znajdował się poza własnym ciałem. Jakby istniał tylko w swoim umyśle, rzuconym z absurdalną prędkością w inną rzeczywistość. Jedynym, co pojmował, była ciemność. Był przez nią otoczony, mógł jej dotknąć, posmakować, zobaczyć ją i usłyszeć. Nagle poczuł, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, podczas gdy krew wydawała się krążyć do tyłu, a płuca są tak ściśnięte, że nie może oddychać.

Zatoczył się, kiedy  wreszcie znów poczuł coś stabilnego pod stopami, ale nawet gdy nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, Loki nadal trzymał go za ramię, więc Tony nie upadł. Drżąc starał się odzyskać kontrolę nad równowagą i nie zwymiotować na podłogę.

Całość dookoła była zamazana i dezorientująca, a jedynym, co pewne i solidne w tym miejscu, w którym wszystko wydawało się wirować, była obecność boga przy jego boku.

Kiedy mógł wreszcie znowu oddychać, a nudności powoli minęły, zobaczył,  że stoi w nieznanym salonie w jakimś domu. _Nadal żywy_.

Zamrugał i podczas gdy jego oczy znów przyzwyczajały się do światła słonecznego, w końcu skupił się na otoczeniu, w którym przebywał. To nie było złudzenie, rzeczywiście znajdował się w dużym schludnym salonie, tak skrajnie różniącym się od jego ciemnej celi.

Był całkowicie pewien, że zginie w więzieniu, jak zapomniana, niechciana parodia bohatera. Mógłby umrzeć, a inni Avengersi nawet by o tym nie wiedzieli. Przygotował się na koniec, nie chciał walczyć, ponieważ nie miał nic przeciwko śmierci. W każdym razie nie teraz, kiedy nie był już dłużej bohaterem. _A jednak, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, nadal żył_.

Zdziwienie kazało mu unieść spojrzenie, napotykając wzrok boga. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał wyrazić swoje zagubienie, ale zamknął je natychmiast, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Kiedy wciąż próbował zrozumieć swoją sytuację, silny uścisk na jego ramieniu zniknął, a Loki stanął tuż przed nim. Wydawał się wyższy i bardziej imponujący, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, być może dlatego, że miał na sobie pełną zbroję, podczas gdy Tony był nagi i nieuzbrojony.

Po raz pierwszy Avenger nie miał ochoty żartować na temat jego rogatego hełmu.

 _Kiedyś_ mógł sobie pozwolić na ironię, arogancję, satysfakcję z należenia do tych dobrych, do bohaterów. _Kiedyś_ był jednym z dzielnych wojowników broniących zwykłych ludzi i walczących o sprawiedliwość. _Kiedyś_ Iron Man nadal istniał. Ale teraz był tylko Starkiem i nie był pewien, czy jego istnienie było w jakikolwiek sposób przydatne światu.

Pozwolił Lokiemu przyglądać się mu, w bezruchu czekając na werdykt, co się z nim stanie. Zielone oczy boga wpatrywały się w jego nagą pierś, gdzie znajdował się Reaktor Łukowy. Potem powoli opuścił spojrzenie niżej, jakby chciał zobaczyć nawet najmniejszy szczegół ciała Tony’ego. Kiedy Loki na powrót uniósł wzrok, na jego ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że to twoi porywacze rozebrali cię i że to nie jest kostium, w którym występujesz, kiedy zakładasz zbroję – rzucił z taką samą kpiną, jaką posługiwał się podczas ich minionych starć.

Pod rozbawionym spojrzeniem boga Tony spiął się nieznacznie, czując upokorzenie z bycia skutym i nagim przed swoim wrogiem. Łańcuch, który łączył jego nadgarstki z obręczą na szyi był zbyt krótki, aby mógł rękoma sięgnąć do krocza, więc nawet nie próbował się zasłonić. Jednak nawet to upokorzenie nie było wystarczająco silne, żeby przebić się przez jego apatię i Tony nadal wpatrywał się w podłogę. Pozostawał nagi od dnia, w którym go schwytano i kiedy terroryści zerwali z niego znacznie więcej niż tylko kilka zwykłych ubrań, odbierając mu Iron Mana, jedyną heroiczną część jego życia. Tak naprawdę nie przejmował się już więcej nagością.

Bardziej wyczuł niż spostrzegł, że Loki patrzy na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Potem rysy boga stwardniały, a on chwycił za skuwające Tony’ego pęta.

\- Na kolana, śmiertelniku – warknął, brutalnie szarpiąc łańcuch ku podłodze.

Tony padł na kolana; zderzenie z podłogą wyrwało z niego jęk, który zadusił zaciskając usta. Nawet, kiedy bóg puścił łańcuch, pozostał w tej pozycji, czując bezsilność i niepewność, podczas gdy Loki wciąż mu się przyglądał.

Bóg dotrzymał swojej obietnicy.

 


	8. Za późno

\- Wygląda na to, że przybyliśmy za późno – powiedział Clint.

Wbiegli do budynku, w którym - według słów przesłuchiwanego członka Hydry - miał być przetrzymywany Tony Stark, jednak nie było tu nikogo. Uściślając, nikogo żywego.

Bruce wciągał powietrze w spokojnym i regularnym rytmie, którego używał, kiedy próbował kontrolować swój gniew, a Clint miał wrażenie, że stojący za nim Kapitan nagle wstrzymał oddech. Natasza, z bronią w każdym ręku, w milczeniu przechodziła pomiędzy ciałami, nie okazując żadnych emocji.

Clint zaczął robić to samo po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia, rozglądając się wokół i gotów zareagować na każdy niespodziewany ruch.

\- Jeśli to sprawka Tony’ego, przypomnij mi, żebym już nigdy więcej go nie wkurzył – rzucił, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na łuku.

Przypadkowe masakry nie były dla niego niczym nowym, ale coś w tej scenie było bardzo nie w porządku. Ciała należały do żołnierzy Hydry albo naukowców, lecz nikt nie został zastrzelony. Wszystkie rany wyglądały, jakby zadano je jakimś rodzajem noża lub miecza. Maszyny zostały zniszczone, podłoga popękała, kiedy Hulk skoczył na nią kilka razy, a w centrum tej całej destrukcji znajdowało się uwięzione w bloku lodu ciało.

Gdy spojrzał na martwego mężczyznę zrozumiał, czemu chwilę wcześniej Steve’owi zabrakło tchu; nawet znając jego podobiznę tylko z kilku starych raportów i kopii filmu przekazanej przez Tony’ego miesiąc wcześniej, rozpoznał Czerwoną Czaszkę. Prawdziwą i jedyną głowę Hydry.

Bez jednego ramienia. 

Spojrzenie Clinta spoczęło na okaleczonym barku. W miejscu odcięcia mógł zobaczyć zamrożone mięśnie i żyły. Lód był tak zimny, że na podłodze nie było nawet kropli krwi. Niemal zafascynowany tym widokiem dotknął lodu. Natychmiast musiał z sapnięciem wycofać rękę, czując paskudne ukłucie zimna, ponieważ zamarznięta powierzchnia była znacznie chłodniejsza, niż się spodziewał.

\- Clint.

Natasza była przy nim w mgnieniu oka. Uśmiechnął się lekko, uspokajająco i równocześnie przepraszająco.

\- Nigdy nie dotykałem niczego aż tak zimnego – powiedział, masując palec. – Gdybym nie cofnął ręki, sądzę, że mógłbym ją odmrozić.

\- To dziwne – skomentował Bruce, podchodząc bliżej. – Jest tu całkiem ciepło, a jednak lód nie topnieje.

Dokładnie obejrzał lodowy blok, po czym spojrzał na okaleczony bark.

\- Cięcie też jest dziwne.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jest czyste, jakby zrobiono je bez wysiłku, chociaż lód jest bardzo twardy. A wątpię, aby istniało tak ostre ostrze, albo człowiek, który byłby tak silny. – Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym cofnął się. – Gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że zrobiono je laserem. Ale nie widać śladów kauteryzacji, więc nie mam pewności.

Pomysł z laserem był zdecydowanie uspokajającą hipotezą.

\- Uważasz, że Tony zbudował nową broń? – zapytał Steve, wyrażając na głos myśli Clinta.

Wszyscy znali historię o narodzinach Iron Mana i koncept, że Tony byłby zdolny dwukrotnie uciekać swoim porywaczom, nie wydawał się niemożliwy.

Zanim Bruce miał szansę odpowiedzieć, odgłos czyichś ciężkich kroków zza ich pleców sprawił, że odwrócili się, gotowi do walki. Zamiast spodziewanych wrogów, zobaczyli Thora.

\- To nie był Iron Man – powiedział bóg smutnym, zmęczonym głosem. – To był mój brat.

 

* 

 

Chociaż bóg puścił łańcuch, Tony pozostał na klęczkach, ze zwieszoną głową, ramionami opuszczonymi w wyrazie rezygnacji i klęski oraz wzrokiem wbitym w stopy Lokiego.

A więc to z tego powodu bóg jeszcze go nie zabił.

Powinien wiedzieć, że Lokiemu bardziej zależało na upokorzeniu go, niż na informacjach o Avengersach. Właściwie tamtego dnia przed miesiącem zapowiedział, że zmusi go, aby przed nim klęknął.

Obojętnie zastanawiał się, czy widok wroga klęczącego u jego stóp sprawił Lokiemu przyjemność. Czy bóg uznał go za _fascynujący_. Prawdopodobnie tak, pokonanie Avengersa mogło sprawić, że poczuł swoją potęgę. Jednak Tony nie miał powodu, żeby się przeciwko temu buntować, więc pozostał nieruchomo i wkrótce wszystkie te myśli rozpłynęły się w apatii.

\- Więc w końcu zrozumiałeś, gdzie jest twoje miejsce – powiedział bóg, ale jego beznamiętny głos w jakiś sposób przeczył pełnym satysfakcji słowom.

Tony usłyszał szelest, kiedy Loki pochylił się ku niemu. Chwilę później poczuł żelazny uchwyt na swoim podbródku i został zmuszony do spojrzenia bogu prosto w twarz.

 - Nie odpowiesz?

Gdy Avenger nadal milczał, Loki zmrużył oczy. Chwycił mocniej jego podbródek, zmuszając go do otworzenia ust.

\- Nie odcięli ci języka – powiedział cicho w zamyśleniu, opuszczając rękę i znów stając prosto.

Zaczął okrążać go jak dzika bestia swoją ofiarę i Tony musiał zwalczyć swój instynkt, aby pozostać nieruchomo. Jednak nawet pomimo apatii, Avenger czuł całym sobą, że to trwanie w bezruchu, tak bardzo bezbronnym oraz wystawionym na ciosy, podczas gdy jego wróg stał tuż za nim, było czymś głęboko niewłaściwym.

Spiął się z bólu, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł lekki dotyk na jednej z ran na ramieniu. Przygotował się na dalszą torturę, lecz bóg przesunął tylko dłoń i zatrzymał palce tuż nad śladem po chłośnie.

\- Najwyraźniej korzystałeś z gościnności tych śmiertelników przez całkiem długi czas – skomentował Loki. Nadal był za plecami Tony’ego, jednak bliżej, niż Avenger mógł przypuszczać. – Co robili twoi towarzysze?  Są tak nieudolni, że nie potrafili nawet odnaleźć swojego cennego druha? – Bóg podszedł bliżej, aż Tony zadrżał lekko, czując jego oddech na karku. – A może uważali, że nie jesteś im potrzebny? Nie chcieli cię ocalić?

_Ocalić mnie?_

Tony zamarł, po czym zwalczył impuls, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać aż do zdarcia gardła, do momentu w którym nie mógłby już złapać oddechu, ponieważ spędził całe noce trzymając się nadziei, że nikt nie przyjdzie, aby go ocalić. Nie chciał być odnaleziony przez Avengersów, nie chciał spojrzeć im w oczy i zobaczyć furii, wstrętu i szyderstwa, na które wiedział, że zasłużył.

W okamgnieniu Loki był tuż przed nim.

\- Nadal milczysz? – Bóg chwycił go za włosy, znów zmuszając, aby się podniósł. – Przy całym swoim gadulstwie teraz nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

W jego głosie brzmiał ledwie tłumiony gniew, jednak Tony opuścił wzrok na podłogę, nie reagując. Nie chciał już dłużej walczyć, przegrał, był w środku martwy. _Dlaczego Loki jeszcze go nie zabił?_

Ten, jakby czytając mu w myślach, rozluźnił uchwyt i puścił jego włosy.

\- Odrobina bólu wystarczyła, żeby cię złamać, Stark? – zapytał Tony’ego, ale już bez wściekłego i pełnego jadu syku. Jego głos był cichy, niski, jakby mówił do siebie.

_Ból?_

Umysł Tony’ego zaatakowało nagłe wspomnienie: niebieskie światło, krzyki, strzały. A jeszcze przed tym jego własny arogancki, pewny siebie głos.

_I wtedy zaczęło się piekło._

To nie ból go złamał.

Wciąż przeżywając w pamięci wszystko, co desperacko pragnął zapomnieć, prawie przeoczył drobny, elegancki ruch palców Lokiego, który sprawił, że łańcuchy i obręcz zniknęły.

Niedowierzając powiódł spojrzeniem wyżej, napotykając wzrok boga. Był wolny. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, który wydawał się trwać lata, nie miał ciężkich kajdan wokół nadgarstków ani obręczy wokół szyi. Z pełnym ulgi westchnieniem wyciągnął ręce, łagodząc kurcze spowodowane tak długim ich krępowaniem. Potem potarł zdartą skórę rąk, nie zważając na zakrzepłą krew.  

Zatracił się w radości nowo odkrytej wolności tak bardzo, że sapnął z bólu i zaskoczenia, kiedy bóg niespodziewanie ponownie chwycił go za włosy.

\- Jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek, co mi się nie spodoba, wszystko to wróci. I będzie znacznie cięższe – zagroził Loki, wskazując na uwolnione nadgarstki i szyję Tony’ego. – Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Czując, że szarpnięcie staje się mocniejsze, Tony zacisnął wargi aby powstrzymać jęk i skinął głową. Bóg nie puścił go, jedynie rozluźnił uścisk i przez moment jego spojrzenie utkwione było w rękach Avengersa, które nawet nie drgnęły w próbie obrony.

Kiedy Loki znów podniósł wzrok, Tony zobaczył w zielonych oczach błysk irytacji.

Nagle bóg odepchnął go szorstko, sprawiając, że się potknął.

\- Weź prysznic. Nie mam zamiaru znosić się w moim domu w takim stanie – rozkazał zimno.

Po czym zniknął w zielonym błysku, a Tony został sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ty, który wchodzisz, żegnaj się z nadzieją."
> 
> Umieściłam już swoją prośbę pod komentarzem Dominikimaji (raz jeszcze dziękuję za komentarz!), ale dopisuję ją także tutaj.  
> Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pomimo wszystkich starań, żebyście mogli przeczytać jak najlepszy przekład, w moim tłumaczeniu mogą występować wyskakujące znienacka dzikie przecinki, kalki językowe czające się w zdaniach przywołujących na myśl dziwaczne refleksy stylu biblijnego, jak też charakterystycznego dla literatury romantyzmu i modernizmu itd.  
> Jeżeli na takie niewybuchy traficie, zawiadomcie mnie proszę na adres profilowy. Chcę to zrobić dobrze, a zarazem nie chciałabym publikować rozdziałów tylko raz na tydzień lub co dziesięć dni (chociaż jeśli okaże się to jedynym skutecznym rozwiązaniem, będę je musiała rozważyć).  
> Jeśli czujecie powołanie do prac redaktorskich, macie w nich doświadczenie i nie straszne Wam poświęcenie się im na kilkadziesiąt rozdziałów, to też wiecie, co robić!


	9. W jego rękach

Wspaniale było poczuć na poranionej skórze ciepłą wodę.

Nie dbał o pieczenie i ból promieniujący z ran. Liczyło się tylko to, że mógł się umyć, spłukując z ciała cały brud i zaschniętą krew.

Kojący szum wody pozwalał nie myśleć o niczym. Być nikim.

Kiedy po kilku minutach ból stał się bardziej znośny, Tony wyszorował poocierane nadgarstki. Zaczęły krwawić, ale dobrze było znów być czystym i wolnym od łańcuchów.

Wreszcie każdy centymetr ciała był wolny od brudu i czerwony od tarcia i Tony zamknął oczy, pozostając pod strumieniem ciepłej wody, czując, że jest bardziej zrelaksowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, od dnia swojego schwytania. Wkrótce będzie musiał ponownie stawić czoło Lokiemu. Nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego bóg jeszcze go nie zabił i nie był pewny, czy chciałby poznać powód. Ale na razie chciał jedynie przestać myśleć i po prostu cieszyć się tą chwilą spokoju, pozwalając wodzie koić jego rany.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził pod prysznicem, zanim zdecydował się wyjść. Sięgnął po leżący w pobliżu ręcznik, żeby się wytrzeć, po czym owinął go sobie wokół bioder, upajając się świadomością posiadania czegoś, czym mógł zakryć chociaż fragment swojego ciała. Uczucie miękkiego materiału na skórze dziwnie podnosiło na duchu. Zaskoczyło go, jak dobrze było poczuć coś, co wcześniej zawsze uważał za oczywistość i na co nie zwracał uwagi.

Najchętniej zostałby tu na zawsze, lecz był głodny i nadal nie wiedział, jakie zamiary ma wobec niego Loki.

Westchnąwszy opuścił łazienkę, kierując się do salonu. Był boso, ale podłoga była czysta i cieplejsza niż w zimnym więzieniu, w którym spędził ostatni miesiąc.

Rozejrzał się wokół wstrzymując oddech, lecz w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Dom wydawał się opuszczony.

Pokój, podobnie jak łazienka i cała podłoga, był schludny i czysty. Jednak zarazem zbyt pusty, żeby sprawiać wrażenie przytulnego; znajdowała się w nim tylko czarna skórzana sofa, pasujący do niej fotel z zieloną poduszką, mały stolik, kredens oraz regał wypełniony starymi książkami. Żadnych ozdób, luster, obrazów wiszących na ścianach ani telewizora.

Ponownie rozejrzał się, szukając znajomej sylwetki boga i znów nikogo nie dostrzegł. Czuł zażenowanie, nawet jeśli miał już coś do okrycia się. Wcześniej, kiedy klęczał u stóp Lokiego, był pewien, że ten go zabije. Teraz, gdy został sam, nieskrępowany żadnymi pętami, nie mógł zrozumieć zamiarów boga, wszystko wydawało się być całkowicie nie w porządku. Więzień nie powinien mieć możliwości swobodnego poruszania się bez nadzoru. Po rutynie ostatnich tygodni, brak ograniczeń i nowo odzyskana swoboda dezorientowały go.

Podszedł do jednego z okien, kierując się wyłącznie instynktem, gdyż nie myślał o szukaniu żadnej drogi ucieczki z domu. Z ciekawości wyjrzał na zewnątrz, aby sprawdzić, czy rozpozna miejsce, w którym jest przetrzymywany, ale cofnął się zdumiony, gdy tylko zobaczył, co znajduje się za oknem. Widział błękitne niebo i słońce tak jasne, że od patrzenia na nie bolały go oczy, przez miesiąc przyzwyczajone do mroku. Lecz nie było niczego więcej, tylko bezdenny wodospad i jasna przepaść, z wszechobecną wodą, bez chociażby skrawka ziemi.

Był pewien, że okno jest zablokowane, ale spróbował je otworzyć. Ku jego absolutnemu zdumieniu, udało się mu to bez trudu. Kiedy tylko je otworzył, poczuł na twarzy uderzenie lekkiej bryzy i zamknął oczy, ciesząc się doznaniem, o którym niemal zapomniał podczas przebywania w ciemnej, pozbawionej okien celi.

 _Jak dobrze. Choć nie zasługiwał na nic,_ _przyjemnie było znów to poczuć._

Chwilę później ponownie otworzył oczy, starając się zrozumieć, na co patrzył. Nie wierzył w możliwość ucieczki, ale naturalnym wydawało się mu sprawdzenie widocznych sposobów wydostania się.

Ostrożnie wysunął przez okno lewe ramię, jakby spodziewając się błysków, oparzeń, albo czegokolwiek, co Loki zastosowałby jako zaporę wokół domu. Zamiast tego, natrafił na niewidzialną barierę. Nie było to nic powodującego ból, po prostu nieprzepuszczalna tama, nie dająca się ruszyć nawet na milimetr, kiedy starał się ją popchnąć.

Tony opuścił rękę i spojrzał raz jeszcze na wodospad. Gdyby nie typowo ziemskie meble, mógłby uwierzyć, że jest w Asgardzie.

Jednak Loki był potężnym czarodziejem i doskonale wiedział, jak stworzyć zdumiewająco rzeczywistą iluzję.

Nagle, ignorując ból w całym ciele, Tony ruszył na drugą stronę domu, do innego okna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dom wydawał się otoczony przez wodospady, bez widocznych śladów jakiegokolwiek gruntu, jedynie z bezkresnym niebem ponad tym wszystkim.

Jakby dom wzniesiono na wodzie i jakby mógł w każdej chwili runąć w przepaść.

Czyli to zaklęcie iluzji.

Prawdopodobnie nadal był na Ziemi.

Nie żeby stanowiło to jakąś różnicę; nie miał swojej zbroi ani żadnej broni, zaś przeciwnik udowodnił, że jest potężniejszy nawet od Iron Mana w pełni sił.

A on nie był już dłużej Iron Manem. Nie był przekonany, czy chce zmierzyć się z bogiem albo spróbować przed nim uciec.

Żeby o tym nie myśleć, Tony postanowił sprawdzić resztę domu.

Oprócz salonu i łazienki znajdowały się tam jeszcze trzy pomieszczenia. Pierwszym, do którego wszedł, była kuchnia. Nie zdziwiło go, że jest równie czysta, co reszta domu, lecz była tak mała, zwyczajna i ziemska, że wydawało się absurdalnym, łączyć ją w jakikolwiek sposób z Lokim.

Jego żołądek domagał się jedzenia, ale lodówka była pusta, podobnie jak szafka kuchenna, a w szufladach znalazł tylko garnki, sztućce, wyglądające na nietknięte szklanki oraz serwetki. Może w przeciwieństwie do Thora, Loki nie potrzebował pożywienia, albo przywoływał je wykorzystując magię.

Oczywiście łatwiej było myśleć o Lokim wyczarowującym jakieś jedzenie, niż o Lokim kupującym je w sklepie, jak zwykły człowiek.

Wyszedł z kuchni, ignorując noże w jednej z szuflad. Pozostały mu jeszcze dwa pokoje do sprawdzenia. Spróbował wejść do najbliższego, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Nie drgnęły nawet po dobrze wymierzonym kopnięciu, zamiast tego Tony poczuł piekący ból rozlewający się po całym jego poturbowanym ciele, więc nie próbował drugi raz stosować siły.

_Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu i wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi. Jego dawne „ja”, starałoby się sforsować zamek, znaleźć coś do rozbicia drzwi, działać, zamiast pozostawać biernym, ponieważ jeśli Loki nie chciał, żeby Tony dostał się do tego pokoju, w środku musiało się znajdować coś ważnego albo niebezpiecznego, albo najpewniej i jedno i drugie._

_Ale… teraz był już zbyt zmęczony, żeby pozwolić sobie na ciekawość i zbyt przegrany, żeby znaleźć siłę na dalszą walkę._

Odwrócił się i odszedł sprawdzić, czy wolno było mu wejść do ostatniego pomieszczenia.

Najwyraźniej tak, gdyż drzwi nie były zamknięte. Wszedł do czegoś, co wyglądało jak najzupełniej zwyczajna sypialnia; z szafą, biurkiem, kolejnym niewielkim regałem z książkami, stojącym tuż obok małego stolika nocnego i dużego łóżka przykrytego czarną narzutą.

Szafa stanowiła nieodpartą pokusę. Ostrożnie otworzył ją, szukając jakichś ubrań, ale – podobnie jak lodówka – była pusta.

Westchnąwszy, Tony powrócił do salonu. Teraz pozostały już tylko drzwi frontowe.

Zanim choćby je dotknął, najpierw sprawdził każde okno w domu, zawsze napotykając tę samą niewidzialną barierę i ten sam widok na absurdalny wodospad i jasną niekończącą się czeluść.

Dopiero wówczas podszedł do drzwi, wiedząc, że sam opóźniał tę chwilę. Wmawiał sobie, że chce zachować ostatnią nadzieję tak długo, jak to możliwe, ale prawda była znacznie bardziej przerażająca. A co, jeśli znalazłby drogę ucieczki tylko po to, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że na niczym mu już nie zależy i zdecydował się pozostać więźniem Lokiego? Jeśli był tak bardzo złamany, że nie mógłby znieść możliwości bycia wolnym?

Jednak znacznie gorsze byłoby, gdyby nawet nie spróbował.

Wstrzymując oddech, sięgnął za klamkę. Wystarczyło małe pchnięcie i drzwi się otworzyły.

Tony zamrugał. Zdumionym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w salon, identyczny jak ten, w którym się znajdował. Przeszedł przez drzwi i było to tak, jakby uciekł z domu, wkraczając w jego trwałe, trójwymiarowe odbicie. Cofał się i wracał jeszcze kilka razy, ale dom, który próbował opuścić, zawsze równocześnie znajdował się przed nim i za nim.

Poczuł lekką pokusę, żeby się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ powinien był wiedzieć, że Loki jest zbyt pomysłowy, żeby uwięzić go jedynie wykorzystując barierę. Lecz zanim uśmiech zdążył dosięgnąć ust, potrzeba ta zgasła w jego umyśle.

Zamknął drzwi, czując jak piersi zgniata mu znajomy ból, pojawiający się zawsze, kiedy nie miał nic do zrobienia, natomiast zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie.

_A nie chciał myśleć. Proszę, proszę tylko nie myśl._

Prawie bezwiednie skierował swoje kroki z powrotem do kuchni.

Pamiętał, że w lewej górnej szufladzie widział noże i bez zastanowienia chwycił najostrzejszy i największy z nich.

Nie przeszedł takiego treningu, jak Natasza czy Clint, którzy zdobyli umiejętność zabicia kogoś przy użyciu praktycznie dowolnego przedmiotu, ale wiedział, że z takim nożem w ręku, mógłby być niebezpieczny. W zamyśleniu sprawdził ostrze na swoim kciuku. Dopiero wówczas zdał sobie sprawę, co robi i zachciało mu się nagle śmiać. Nóż kuchenny przeciwko bogu.

Wybuchnął śmiechem. Gwałtowny ostry dźwięk przerażał go, ale nie mógł przestać. Może ktoś mniej egocentryczny zwróciłby nóż przeciwko samemu sobie, odpokutowując za swoje winy. Ale jego pierwszą i jedyną myślą było, żeby użyć noża przeciwko Lokiemu. Był naprawdę żałosny.

Śmiech stawał się coraz bardziej gorzki, ostry i przepełniony cierpieniem. Bolały go płuca, żołądek protestował przeciwko napięciu wysiłkowi, jakim był wybuch tej histerycznej wesołości, ale nie przestawał się śmiać. Dopóki prawie nie mógł złapać oddechu i dopóki śmiech nie zamienił się w płacz.

Kiedy szloch zgasił resztę śmiechu, Tony przyłożył do czoła trzęsącą się dłoń.

Desperacko potrzebował drinka.

Odłożył nóż do szuflady i wyszedł z kuchni, oszołomiony i wyczerpany, nie tylko fizycznie. Nie musiał niczego robić, żeby jego nadwyrężone ciało osiągnęło limit. Zanim wrócił do salonu, w pustej sypialni szybko rzucił okiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze, niemal spodziewając się zobaczyć kpiący z niego, szyderczy uśmieszek Lokiego.   

Wciąż znajdując ukojenie w prawie zapomnianej już przyjemności uczucia ręcznika na nagiej skórze, usiadł na sofie, czekając na powrót boga.

 

*

 

Poczuli ją. Poczuli surową moc, znajomą niebieską energię należącą do nowego niewolnika ich Pana.

A potem, poczuli _jego_.

Zieloną, jasną wściekłość, która unicestwiła ich ostatni sojusz. To nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ teraz wiedzieli już w którym Królestwie ukrywa się zdradziecki bóg.

Śmiech Innego rozbrzmiał w bezkresnej pustce, po chwili dołączyły się do niego kolejne.

_Idziemy, mały bogu. Idziemy po ciebie i nie będzie śmierci, która ocaliłaby twoją żałosną duszę. Przygotuj się, żeby błagać, ponieważ nie będziesz w stanie robić niczego innego, zanim nie zaczniesz krzyczeć._

 

 


	10. Złamany śmiech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, a także pokątne poczytywanie :) Przyjemniej się dzięki nim pracuje.  
> Przepraszam Was za to, że ostatni rozdział nie jest lepiej przetłumaczony. Kiedy go czytam, nie potrafię w pełni poczuć tego, co czuję zaglądając do dziewiątego rozdziału oryginału, ale może za kilka dni uda mi się doń powrócić i olśni mnie, gdzie popełniłam błąd.  
> W każdym razie nie chcąc, aby i dziesiąty obdarty został z nastroju stworzonego przez Blue Mary, przed pracą nad przekładem pożywiłam się na "Rozdzióbią nas..." Żeromskiego. Uważam, że pogodna aura opowiadania świetnie tu pasuje, zresztą ten dopalacz chyba pomógł.  
> I wiem, że nie zaczyna się zdania od "i", niemniej w poniższym tekście to "i" zostanie. Inne zbrodnie na ojczystym języku są nieplanowane i będę wdzięczna za ich obnażenie.
> 
> *

_Opadał._

_Godzinami, dniami, miesiącami, latami._

_Bez końca, bez życia._

_Doświadczał rzeczy tak potwornych, że unicestwiłyby każdą inną istotę. Grozy i horroru zdolnych żywić się na strzępach wszelkich przytomnych myśli, które w nim trwały, rozszarpywania ciała – krwawy kęs za krwawym kęsem, gdyż nawet nieśmiertelny bóg nie mógł przejść przez tę mroczną i głuchą pustkę bez szwanku. Straszliwe zimno przenikało wszystko dookoła. Dygotał nawet skryty pod jego skórą Asa potwór._

_Wreszcie upadł. Ciężko._ _Miał strzaskane kości, rozdartą skórę i krwawił. Ale to umysł doznał największych obrażeń. Z trudem próbował pozbierać się z ruin samego siebie. Poraniony i wycieńczony wysiłkiem zachowania świadomości podczas upadku, nie był w stanie się podnieść, tymczasem wokoło zaczęły gromadzić się jakieś stwory. Mógł skupić się na nich dopiero po kilku minutach, gdyż ciemność zasnuwała jego umysł jeszcze bardziej, niż wzrok. Wówczas je rozpoznał, niegdyś czytał o nich w bibliotece Asgardu. Były to Chitauri, potwory wygnane ze wszystkich Dziewięciu Krain i zapomniane._

_Kiedy tylko to sobie uświadomił, rozpoczęła się męczarnia._

_Udręka pozbawiona była najmniejszego śladu litości. Czasami Chitauri torturowali go tak długo, aż tracił zmysły, czasami zaś przestawali, tylko po to, żeby odzyskał przytomność umysłu. Niekiedy pozwalali mu uleczyć większość swoich ran, zanim znów zaczynali łamać mu kości, smagać go ogniem, oddzierać ciało od kości. Potem nadszedł ich przywódca, istota nazywająca siebie Innym. Mówił do Lokiego o Midgardzie, Tesserakcie, o swojej własnej służbie nieśmiertelnemu panu, który umiłował Śmierć._

_Inny nigdy go nie dotknął, ale Loki nienawidził go bardziej, niż pozostałych oprawców._

_Kiedyś, wciąż leżąc na zimnej ziemi, otoczony przez ciemność, obiecał sobie, że Inny będzie pierwszym, który zginie z jego rąk._

_Nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynęło odkąd  upadł, zanim w końcu  usłyszał dźwięk zbliżających się ciężkich kroków. Mogło minąć zaledwie kilka dni, albo tysiące lat, a on nadal próbował poskładać w całość gruzy własnego rozbitego umysłu._

_Poprzez ból i zawroty głowy dostrzegł swojego nowego oprawcę, dysponującego mocą tak potężną, że niemal zaparła mu dech w piersiach. Nie musiał widzieć twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, kim był._

_Przed nim stał Thanos._

_Spoglądając w oczy Tytana, jednej z nielicznych istot, których lękał się nawet sam Wszechojciec, zapomniał o bólu._

_Wtedy Tytan uśmiechnął się._

_\- Jesteś bardzo daleko od domu, mały boże._

_Ale Loki nie miał już żadnego domu, Odyn odebrał  mu to swoją ostatnią odmową. Jego „nie, Loki” wciąż paliło umysł boga i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przestanie go ranić._

_Osierocony cherlak, niechciany syn, potwór, Jotun._

_\- Co sądzisz o tym, żeby ocalić swoje życie?- zapytał Tytan, uśmiechając się._

_W mgnieniu oka Loki wszystko zrozumiał._

_\- Potrzebujesz mnie – wymamrotał, zaskoczony, że nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy wcześniej._

_Teraz było to tak oczywiste. Chitauri nie starali się go zniszczyć. Dręczyli go, chcąc go poskromić i nad nim zapanować. Loki czuł, jak jego rany leczą się, ból stawał się już tylko przypomnieniem tego, że żyje, nadal miał też swoją moc. Był słaby od upadku w pustkę, ale wiedział, że powoli regeneruje się i wkrótce będzie mógł poczuć energię przepływającą przez swoje żyły z siłą należącą do najlepszego czarownika Dziewięciu Krain._

_\- Nie uczyń błędu sądząc, że wolno ci się ze mną targować – wysyczał Thanos w odpowiedzi, jego głos był zarazem ogniem i lodem, pełnym nieznanych potworności i gróźb. Ale nie zaprzeczył słowom Lokiego._

_Kiedy Tytan odwrócił się od niego i zniknął w ciemnościach, ktoś zaczął się śmiać. Loki zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten maniacki, złamany śmiech, wydobywa się z jego piersi. Otaczający go Chitauri wpatrywali się w niego, jakby oszalał, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko świadomość, że jedynym, dla kogo miał jakąś wartość, kto potrzebował jego i należącej do niego mocy, nie był fałszywy ojciec ani jego rodzina, tylko Thanos. Thanos i Chitauri. Tu, pomiędzy innymi potworami, wreszcie odnalazł miejsce, do którego należał._

Nie jako skradziona pamiątka, leżąca zapomniana w cieniu Thora, Wszechojcze, lecz broń w rękach najniebezpieczniejszego wroga Asgardu.

_I Loki śmiał się. Śmiał się tak długo, aż poczuł krew w ustach, aż gardło rozgorzało cierpieniem, a płuca bolały bardziej, niż połamane żebra. Nawet kiedy cała jego siła zniknęła, pozostawiając jego złamane ciało leżące nieruchomo na ziemi, nadal się śmiał._

_Po tym już nikt więcej go nie dotknął._

_Wierząc, że popadł w obłęd, Chitauri pozostawili go, ciężko oddychającego, jego własnemu cierpieniu. Ale umysł Lokiego był jaśniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej od czasu upadku w przepaść. Kiedy poddał się w końcu wyczerpaniu, nie przestał myśleć._

_Teraz miał plan._ _Cel. Drogę ucieczki od ciemności przenikających każdą komórkę jego ciała. Teraz był gotów, aby własnymi rękami ukształtować los dwóch Krain._

_Kiedy odzyskał świadomość, pochylał się nad nim Thanos._

_\- Czy jesteś gotów mi służyć, mały boże? – zapytał Tytan głosem zdającym się kryć w sobie szpony mogące przebić bogu głowę i ciało, zdolne rozedrzeć jego umysł na strzępy._

_Loki otworzył oczy i bez wahania spojrzał w twarz Thanosa._

_\- Daj mi armię – wyszeptał, sam nie rozpoznając swojego ochrypłego głosu. – A ja dam ci Tesserakt._

_*_

Loki pojawił się w salonie po kilku minutach.

Nie miał na sobie zbroi, ani nie dzierżył berła. W rękach trzymał tylko kilka ubrań Starka, zabranych bezpośrednio z domu miliardera. Skrył się pod czarem niewidzialności, chcąc przekonać się, jak jego więzień będzie się zachowywał przekonany, że jest sam.

Loki bezszelestnie czekał, aż Stark skończy brać prysznic. Potem, wyczekując choćby przelotnego śladu obecności swojego starego, aroganckiego wroga, podążył za śmiertelnikiem, kiedy ten sprawdzał dom.

Szybko poczuł rozczarowanie.

Po kilku minutach zdał sobie sprawę, że Avenger nie udawał swojej apatii. Stark był złamanym, bezużytecznym, patetycznym cieniem dawnego siebie. Wyglądał, jakby nawet nie mógł unieść spojrzenia ponad podłogę. Krążył bez celu, jakby był ścigany przez coś lub kogoś i myślał, że zginąłby, gdyby zatrzymał się choćby na chwilę.

Nawet, kiedy sprawdzał okna i drzwi, nie wydawał się tak naprawdę szukać drogi ucieczki. Był zrezygnowany, jak człowiek, który pogodził się już ze śmiercią. Kiedy na próżno usiłował wyjść z domu i zrozumiał, że uniemożliwia mu to zaklęcie, na twarzy Starka pojawiło się coś na kształt ulgi.

Nie ujawniając swojej obecności, Loki podążył za nim do sypialni. Z aprobatą patrzył, jak Stark próbuje wyważyć drzwi do jego gabinetu. Jednak zbyt szybko, jak na jego gust, poddał się.

Następnie Avenger poszedł do kuchni i chwycił nóż. Loki uśmiechnął się na myśl o śmiertelniku chcącym stawić mu czoła z tak absurdalną bronią. Nareszcie poczuł upajający dreszcz oczekiwania.

_Tak, Stark. Walcz ze mną, pokaż mi swoją głupią arogancję, żebym sam mógł ją zmiażdżyć._

Lecz wtedy człowiek zaczął się śmiać i Loki zacisnął zęby, ponieważ dźwięk był aż nadto znajomy.

Musiał powstrzymać się przed chwyceniem więźnia za gardło i zakończeniem jego życia. Czuł, że palce swędzą go z potrzeby zduszenia w ostateczny sposób tego złamanego, desperackiego dźwięku, będącego tak oczywistym i bolesnym przypomnieniem jego własnego pobytu wśród pustki i władzy Thanosa.

Śmiertelnik opanował się w końcu i drżąc, jakby przed chwilą został teleportowany prosto do mroźnej krainy Jotunheimu, odłożył nóż do szuflady. Wrócił do salonu, po czym usiadł na sofie, prawdopodobnie zbyt wyczerpany, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego. Po kilku minutach zasnął, zwinięty na skraju sofy, za jedyne odzienie mając ręcznik.

Loki zauważył blizny, ślady po chłoście na plecach Starka oraz małe, okrągłe oparzenia. Czułby dumę i satysfakcję widząc takie świadectwo niedawnego bólu na skórze swojego wroga, ale to nie on go zadał i ta myśl jeszcze bardziej go zirytowała.

Niemniej Avenger nie był poważnie ranny; oddychał spokojnie i regularnie, temperaturę miał normalną jak na midgardiańskie standardy, nie posiadał żadnych straszliwych blizn, śladów ani złamanych kości, które wskazywałyby na jakieś mrożące krew w żyłach tortury.

Oczywistym było, że cierpiał, ale odrobina bólu nie powinna była wystarczyć do zdławienia jego arogancji i odebrania mu chęci do walki. Loki aż za dobrze pamiętał, jak Stark, pomimo złamanych kości, nie zaprzestawał walczyć ani kpić z niego podczas ich ostatniego starcia.  Nawet trzymając Starka za gardło i prawie go dusząc, Loki nie był w stanie go uciszyć.

Teraz śmiertelnik był niemy, apatyczny, nieinteresujący.  Nie był już dłużej wrogiem zdolnym zapewnić mu rozrywkę.

Loki skrzywił się. Stark został złamany przez kogoś innego, a on nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak.

Powstrzymując się przed podejściem i wyładowaniem na nim swojej frustracji, przesunął wzrok z twarzy śmiertelnika, pozostającej spiętą nawet we śnie, na dziwne urządzenie w jego piersi. To była kolejna rzecz, która go interesowała, ale teraz nie był właściwy moment na szukanie odpowiedzi.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na śpiącą postać Starka, położył ubrania na fotelu i wyszedł z salonu.

W myślach przywołał berło, które zmaterializowało się mu w prawej dłoni.

Musiał się teraz zająć odłamkiem Tesseraktu.


	11. Spotkanie

To, co powiedział Thor, na kilka minut odebrało wszystkim głos. Bóg trzymał w dłoni Mjolnir, ale wnioskując z osobliwie czystego asgardzkiego stroju, nie brał udziału w walce. Jeszcze. Jego twarz wyrażała zmęczenie, jakby nie spał od miesiąca i w ciągu kilku dni postarzał się o dziesięć lat.

\- Thor! Myśleliśmy, że jesteś w Asgardzie. Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał Steve i pozostali mogli usłyszeć w jego głosie niedopowiedziane słowa “bez powiadomienia nas o tym”.

Bóg opuścił młot.

\- Zostałem przysłany przez ojca. Heimdall zauważył, że w rękach śmiertelników znalazła się energia podobna do Tesseraktu i ojciec nakazał mi to sprawdzić. – Jego głos przeszedł w zmęczony szept – Ale przybyłem zbyt późno.

Clint obserwował boga, od kiedy ten tylko się pojawił. W przeciwieństwie do tego, jaki Thor był zazwyczaj, teraz wydawał się ponury, co wiele mówiło o tym, jaką przyjemność sprawiało mu jego ostatnie zadanie. Nie było śladu po typowym dla boga uśmiechu. Zamiast tego pojawiło się jedynie zmęczenie i rozgoryczenie i Clint przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy za tę odmianę Thora odpowiada coś jeszcze, oprócz nowego kłopotu z Tesseraktem.

Stojąca obok Clinta Natasza zmrużyła oczy, jak zwykle, kiedy podążała za swoją intuicją.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Loki wyczuł tę energię i przybył, żeby ją zdobyć?

Łucznik prawie się skrzywił, słysząc to imię.

Jednak nawet czując gorzki posmak żółci z powodu wspomnienia o tym bękarcie, bracie Thora, Clint nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że rudowłosa agentka mu zaimponowała. Zawsze zdumiewała go jej zdolność odczytywania tego, czego ludzie nie mówili i składania nieistotnych szczegółów w całość, dzięki której mogła zrozumieć, co naprawdę się dzieje.

Thor opuścił wzrok, wpatrując się w podłogę, jakby nie miał siły na powrót stać się sobą, dumnym i spokojnym.

\- Tego się obawiam.

W jednej chwili Clint poczuł, że ma sucho w ustach i musi głęboko oddychać, jeśli chce powstrzymać nudności, które zaczęły raptownie podchodzić mu do gardła.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to sprawka Lokiego? – zapytał Thora, głosem bardziej wrogim, niż zamierzał.

To nie byłby pierwszy raz od inwazji Chitauri, kiedy przecięłyby się ścieżki Avengersów i Lokiego. W ciągu ostatniego roku walczyli przeciwko sobie wielokrotnie, ale Clint nadal nie potrafił myśleć o nim nie czując jednocześnie palącej złości, powodującego mdłości strachu i upokorzenia. Jakby magia, która gwałciła jego umysł, nadal w nim tkwiła, gotowa uczynić z niego skwapliwego niewolnika Lokiego.

Przerażające uczucie należenia ciałem i duszą do kogoś innego, dręczyło go bezustannie, ponieważ pamiętał wszystko. Loki nie wymazał jego osobowości, po prostu nagiął Clinta do swojej woli, stając się dla łucznika  wszystkim, co ma znaczenie, jego prawdziwym i jedynym bogiem. To było gorsze niż zwyczajne pranie mózgu, gdyż nawet, kiedy zabijał swoich towarzyszy z S.H.I.E.L.D-u, nadal był Clintem. Myślał jak Clint, żył jak Clint, odczuwał jak Clint. Zawsze pozostawał sobą, oprócz potrzeby zyskania aprobaty Lokiego, ponieważ pragnął tego i tylko do tego dążył. Był niewolnikiem i całkowicie mu to odpowiadało.

To było najgorsze, co mógł sobie wyobrazić i nigdy tego bogu nie wybaczy.

 Starając się stłumić nienawiść, którą czuł do Lokiego, przeniósł spojrzenie ze ściany na Thora, który przytakiwał Nataszy.

\- Wezwano mnie do Asgardu, ponieważ mój brat ukradł potężny artefakt, serce Jotunheimu. Nazywa się Urną Starożytnych Zim. – Bóg wskazał Mjolnirem na lodową pułapkę, w której tkwiło ciało Schmidta – To jest jej straszliwa moc.

Clint zacisnął zęby.

_Dlaczego ci przeklęci bogowie nie mogą zapanować nad Lokim? Albo czy nie mogliby przynajmniej unikać dostarczania sukinsynowi nowych pieprzonych broni, które sprowadzają na Ziemię chaos?_

Wziął głęboki oddech, przełykając żółć i mdłości, które napływały mu do ust.

\- Ci źli walczący ze sobą? Jak dla mnie to dobre wieści – powiedział, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. Wiedział jednak, że to nie zwiedzie Nataszy.

\- O ile Tony nie byłby w samym tego środku – odpowiedział Steve z poważną miną.

Zdezorientowany Thor rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Gdzie jest Tony Stark?

Surowa mina Steve’a stała się teraz groźna.

\- Został schwytany miesiąc temu, po twoim powrocie do Asgardu. Hydra przetrzymywała to właśnie tutaj.

Bóg wyglądał na zaskoczonego, potem na twarzy pojawił się mu cień smutku, który nie mógł oznaczać niczego dobrego. Thor potrząsnął głową.

\- Sprawdziłem ten budynek, zanim przybyliście, ale nie widziałem Człowieka z Żelaza. Są tu jedynie nieznani mi, pokonani śmiertelnicy.

Natasza zareagowała jako pierwsza, podczas gdy pozostali nadal starali się zaakceptować to, co właśnie usłyszeli.

\- Idę się rozejrzeć – powiedziała. Po czym zniknęła, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Clint tylko na nią spojrzał, gdyż był pewien, że nawet sama, mogłaby obronić się wystarczająco dobrze.

Obok niego Steve wyjaśniał Thorowi, co wydarzyło się od czasu jego ostatniego pobytu na Ziemi, ale Clint był zbyt zajęty własnym gniewem i nienawiścią do Lokiego, żeby przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. Nie znaleźli Tony’ego, a co gorsze, Loki był tu przed nimi. Z nową bronią. Cholernym boskim artefaktem, którego inni bogowie nie byli w stanie ochronić.

Cofnął się o kilka kroków, starając się opanować swoją frustrację, zanim znów wyładuje ją na bogu gromów. Wiedział, że nie powinien mieć mu niczego za złe, ale Thor przypominał mu o tym jego zasranym bracie oraz porażce innych bogów w trzymaniu Lokiego w zamknięciu.

Chcąc rozproszyć te myśli, Clint podszedł do Bruce’a, nadal obserwującego dziwny lodowy blok.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał go po minucie.

Doktor westchnął.

\- Nadal nie topnieje. – Zdjął okulary i przetarł je skrawkiem swojej koszuli. – Obawiam się, że teraz, kiedy Loki ma nową moc, przysporzy nam sporo kłopotów.

\- Masz na myśli więcej, niż zwykle?

Bruce usiłował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Tak.

\- Wspaniale, tylko tego nam było trzeba! Obłąkanego boga – psychopaty, z pieprzonymi magicznymi mocami, który teraz na dodatek może wedle uznania jeszcze zamrażać ludzi. – Clint nie mógł przestać spoglądać na Thora, nawet wiedząc, że to nie była jego wina.

Jednak był zmęczony tymi wszystkimi bogami, którzy nie potrafili nawet powstrzymać jednego ze swoich. Zachowywali się prawie tak, jakby _cieszyło_ ich bycie wystrychiwanymi na głupców przez Lokiego. W dodatku Tony przepadł Bóg wie gdzie i Clint nie potrafił już się kontrolować. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ich nadzieje na odnalezienie Starka zostały tak boleśnie zniszczone. _Dlaczego to zawsze my musimy znosić całe to gówno i pomyłki bogów?_

Zanim Clint powiedział coś, czego później by żałował, wróciła Natasza.

Nikt nie słyszał, że nadchodzi, po prostu pojawiła się między nimi, jakby nigdy stąd nie wychodziła.

\- Żadnych ocalałych i żadnego śladu Starka. Sprawdziłam wszystkie ciała, nie ma go tu – mówiła bez emocji, z nieprzeniknionym i opanowanym wyrazem twarzy, ale Clint znał ją na tyle dobrze, żeby rozpoznać sposób, w jaki zaciskała palec na broni. – Niemniej jedna z celi była ostatnio używana. W środku nie było nikogo, tylko zaschnięta krew.

To mogła być zarówno dobra, jak i zła wiadomość.

\- Więzień, którego przesłuchiwałaś był pewien, że trzy dni temu Tony jeszcze żył – skomentował Steve. – Są więc dwie możliwości, jacyś agenci Hydry nadal żyją i przenieśli Tony’ego w inne miejsce, albo zabili go w ostatnim czasie i pozbyli się ciała. – Super żołnierz pobladł pod maską, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, choć jego głos się nie zmienił.

Wzrok Nataszy stwardniał.

\- Albo zabrał go Loki.

Thor odwrócił się, spoglądając na nią.

\- Nie rozumiem. Po co mój brat miałby zabierać Iron Mana?

Clint napiął mięśnie, walcząc z pragnieniem wrzaśnięcia na niego. Thor był przyjacielem; łucznik szanował anachroniczne pojęcie honoru boga i jego prostolinijny umysł, ale za każdym razem, kiedy nazywał Lokiego bratem, miał ochotę go uderzyć.

\- Gdybyś znalazł jednego ze swoich wrogów, rannego i bezbronnego, co byś zrobił? – Natasza zapytała boga.

Thor wyglądał niepewnie, jakby w myślach przypominał sobie asgardiański kodeks honorowy, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam odpowiedź.

\- Wykorzystałbym go do zdobycia informacji – odpowiedział zamiast niego Clint. – Szkoda, że nie ma tu żadnych ocalałych, których można byłoby przesłuchać.

Stojący obok niego Steve momentalnie stężał. Wzrok skierował na blok lodu, usta zwarł w cienką linię, a pięści zaciskał tak mocno, że prawie mu drżały.

\- Możemy zapytać jego.

Zanim Clint miał szansę powiedzieć, jak absurdalny był to pomysł, Bruce powoli skinął głową.

\- Steve ma rację. On i Schmidt mają podobny metabolizm. Skoro Steve przetrwał siedemdziesiąt lat hibernacji, może będziemy mieć naszego więźnia do przesłuchania.


	12. Studiując wroga

_Schmidt uśmiechał się, patrząc na niego._

_\- Nie radziłbym tego robić._

_\- Wybacz, ale nie mam w zwyczaju słuchać rad moich wrogów – odpowiedział Tony, wzruszając ramionami._

_Potem wystrzelił._

 

Tony otworzył oczy, wciąż mając w uszach odgłos wystrzału.

Przez krótką chwilę, kiedy płuca odmawiały mu współpracy, był pewien, że nadal jest więźniem Schmidta, leżąc w ciemnej celi z ciężkimi kajdanami więżącymi nadgarstki oraz zimną obręczą wokół szyi. Ale jednocześnie czuł pod sobą coś miękkiego i pachniał czystością, co nie zdarzyło się od tygodni. Nic go nie krępowało. Nadal bolało go całe ciało, jednak nie miał nowych ran, a zamiast krwi i brudu, czuł na skórze przyjemny zapach mydła.

Zamrugał, skupiając spojrzenie na otoczeniu. Kiedy tylko rozpoznał ascetyczny salon, w którym się znajdował, przypomniał sobie, co się stało.

Loki.

Boga nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, za to na wolnym miejscu na kanapie leżały ubrania. Tony wpatrywał się w nie zdumiony. Jego zaskoczenie przeszło w niedowierzanie, kiedy chwycił jeden z T-shirtów i zorientował się, że należy do niego. To absurdalne, ale był tego pewien, t-shirt miał nawet dziurę na reaktor łukowy. Także spodnie i bokserki wyglądały znajomo.

Ta myśl przyprawiła go o gęsią skórkę, chociaż nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy Loki bawiłby się czyimś umysłem.

Zrzucił wilgotny ręcznik i założył ubrania, nie dbając o to, czy była to pułapka bądź sztuczka. Po prostu cieszył się wspaniałym uczuciem posiadania czegoś, czym mógł się zakryć, jakichś ubrań, a nie tylko ręcznika. Nawet jeśli materiał podrażniał rany na skórze, dobrze było móc założyć coś, po tych wszystkich tygodniach nagości. To przyniosło mu pewne ukojenie i jakaś część niego była za to dziwnie wdzięczna Lokiemu. Pozostała część chciała po prostu nie myśleć o niczym.

Mrużąc oczy, żeby wyraźniej widzieć w słabym świetle czegoś, co wydawało się być późnym wieczorem, wstał i przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie nalał sobie wodę do szklanki. Pił, patrząc przez okno. Na ciemnym niebie nadal widoczne były ślady niedawnego zachodu słońca, więc najwyraźniej magia Lokiego nie wpłynęła na naturalną zmienność dnia i nocy.

Kurcz w żołądku przypomniał mu, od jak dawna niczego nie jadł. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję, że oprócz ubrań Logi przyniósł mu także jakieś jedzenie, ale kiedy sprawdził lodówkę i spiżarnię, zauważył, że nadal były puste.

Wyszedł z kuchni, tłumiąc ciche westchnienie.

Przebywanie samemu ze swoimi myślami było udręką, więc przeszedł do sypialni. Chociaż pomysł, że Loki wrócił i najzwyczajniej w świecie ignorował go, był dziwny, Tony był prawie pewien, że bóg jest w domu, a nie mógł sobie wyobrazić innego pokoju, w którym mógłby go znaleźć.

Kiedy po krótkim wahaniu przed półprzymkniętymi drzwiami, wszedł w końcu do sypialni, okazało się, że przeczucie go nie myliło. Loki był w środku.

Wiedział, że igra z niebezpieczeństwem, to było jak wejście w paszczę lwa, ale naprawdę o to nie dbał.

Przesunął się o krok do przodu, nie robiąc najmniejszego hałasu i patrząc na boga. Loki ze skrzyżowanymi nogami siedział na łóżku, ubrany w swoje zwyczajowe skórzane spodnie. Jednak stopy miał gołe, a tułów okrywał mu tylko podkoszulek. Sądząc po jedynym źródle światła w pokoju, zielonym blasku, który otaczał sylwetkę boga, zajęty był jakimś zaklęciem; prawdopodobnie skomplikowanym, gdyż oczy miał zamknięte. Berło trzymał na kolanach, a przed nim unosiło się coś, co wyglądało na jasnoniebieską perłę. Dłonie boga były otwarte, otaczając perłę bez dotykania jej. Z palców Lokiego wydobywało się kilka nitek zielonej magii, które zdawały się delikatnie uderzać w perłę.

Tony wpatrywał się w boga, niepewny, co zrobić. Gdyby nie znalazł ubrań, mógłby przysiąc, że Loki o nim zapomniał. W każdym razie oczywistym było, że w tym momencie nie przejmował się jego obecnością. Zastanawiał się, czemu bóg zabrał go ze sobą, skoro najwyraźniej nie wydawał się zainteresowany torturowaniem go do śmierci lub wydzieraniem z niego przydatnych informacji. To dziwne zachowanie było zupełnie inne niż wszystko, czego spodziewał się Tony i dlatego nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Jeśli się jednak zastanowić, Loki zawsze był nieprzewidywalny.

Chciał już wracać do salonu, kiedy bóg odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, nie przerywając zaklęcia.

\- Nie ruszaj się i nie hałasuj – nakazał Tony’emu cicho, co zabrzmiało groźnie i stanowczo, nawet jeśli zostało wypowiedziane szeptem.

Tony oparł plecy o ścianę i osunął się na podłogę. To bolało, gdyż wciąż był poraniony, a plecy nosiły ślady po chłoście i oparzeniach, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby utrzymać się w pionie bez wsparcia, a ból był znośny, jeśli porównało się go z prawdziwymi torturami.

Ignorując nieprzyjemne odczucia, ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na bogu, obserwując go z odrobiną zaciekawienia. Dzięki światłu zaklęcia mógł zobaczyć jego twarz, nawet pomimo ciemności nocy. Nigdy nie widział Lokiego tak skoncentrowanego. Jego ręka poruszyła się lekko, palce kreśliły delikatny wzory w powietrzu, podczas gdy zielone nitki stały się dłuższe, sięgając ku berłu i łącząc je z niebieską perłą.

W obecności Lokiego cisza nie była tak nieznośna, ponieważ mógł skoncentrować wszystkie swoje myśli na bogu, zamiast na horrorze zalegającym mu w duszy. Z lekkim zdziwieniem śledził każdy ruch Lokiego. Przywykł do szalonego, psychopatycznego boga, który walczył z uśmiechem i pogróżkami na ustach. Do groźnego i rozbawionego wyrazu twarzy, który miał Loki, kiedy udało im się go schwytać – kiedy pozwolił im się schwytać – i dziwnie było obserwować go nieruchomego i skupionego, jak teraz, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy i ustami zaciśniętymi w koncentracji. Gdyby Tony nie widział, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się z każdym oddechem, mógłby pomyśleć, że wpatruje się w posąg.

Kiedy przerzucali się kpinami i ciosami podczas walki, kiedy Loki śmiał się jak maniakalny, szalony dupek, a Tony w swojej zbroi z radością starał się powalić go na ziemię – nigdy naprawdę nie osiągając sukcesu, ale przynajmniej próbując, łatwo było zapomnieć, że to potężny czarownik.

Tymczasem teraz Loki naprawdę wyglądał jak bóstwo, aż nazbyt potężny mistrz nieprzeniknionego, ze stuleciami doświadczenia w udoskonalaniu swoich umiejętności i magii. Jego opanowanie wydawało się nierealne. Nadawało mu wygląd pradawnej, tajemniczej istoty o nieograniczonej mocy i Tony po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, ile Loki ma lat.

Z magią spowijającą jego ciało niczym zielony płomień, pulsującym energią berłem i niebieską perłą unoszącą się przed nim w powietrzu, wyglądał bardziej na boga, niż Thor przy jakiejkolwiek okazji.

Tony przesunął spojrzenie z zielonej magii na skoncentrowaną twarz boga. Thor obdarzony był sprawnością fizyczną, siłą i muskułami, zaś Loki zwinnością węża, gotowego do ataku przy pierwszej okazji i zbyt szybkiego, żeby go powstrzymać. Podczas walki poruszał się z taką samą płynnością i gracją ruchów, jak Natasza, a nawet był od niej szybszy. Jednak mogąc go teraz obserwować, Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że Loki był silniejszy, niż wydawało się to na pierwszy rzut oka. Muskuły na nagich ramionach boga były niewielkie, ale dobrze uformowane i Tony zastanawiał się, czy Loki wykorzystał swoją siłę fizyczną, a nie magię, kiedy gołymi rękoma zgniatał jego zbroję. Nadal pamiętał ten niepozwalający na jakikolwiek ruch uchwyt na karku, duszący go powoli, zginający metal zbroi jakby to było nic.

Tony przypomniał sobie przelotnie wszystkie poprzednie starcia, kiedy Loki stawiał czoła Avengersom, nie dając się zabić ani okaleczyć. Stuttgart, gdzie z zatrważającą łatwością i bez użycia magii prawie pokonał Steve’a, albo ten dzień, kiedy został zmiażdżony przez Hulka, a po kilku minutach zdołał wstać…

Nie, Loki mógł być słabszy fizycznie niż Thor, ale w żadnym razie nie był słaby.

Nagle zielone światło stało się dwa razy bardziej intensywne i Tony przeniósł spojrzenie na perłę. Teraz były już dwie, jedna znacznie większa od pierwszej. Loki poruszył palcem i mniejsza perła zniknęła. Wtedy twarz boga napięła się, a zielona magia całkowicie pochłonęła niebieskie światło emitowane przez pozostałą perłę. Powietrze stało się dziwnie ciężkie i nabrzmiałe od jakiegoś rodzaju energii, która powodowała, że Tony poczuł na skórze pieczenie. Kiedy uczucie to stało się niepokojące, oślepił go zielony błysk. Uniósł rękę, żeby osłonić oczy, a sekundę później perły już nie było.

Zamrugał dwukrotnie, starając się na powrót skupić wzrok i zdał sobie sprawę, że druga perła nie zniknęła, lecz tkwiła teraz w berle, błyszcząc błękitem i zielenią.

Bóg spoglądał na swoją broń, ciężki oddech był świadectwem tego, jak skomplikowane było to zaklęcie. Potem wygiął usta w pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu. Trwało to kilka sekund, zanim wszystko na jego twarzy powrócił typowy, nieprzenikniony wyraz, a Loki nagłym ruchem, który spłoszył Tony’ego, wycelował w niego berło, zatrzymując ostrze tuż przy jego gardle.

Tony czuł, jak jego puls przyspieszył, kiedy broń otarła się o jego szyję i została przyciśnięta do jego skóry wystarczająco mocno, żeby zorientował się jak była ostra i śmiercionośna.

Zamarł, czekając na ostateczny cios. Loki był zdolny do tego, żeby pozwolić więźniowi żyć przez pół dnia, usypiając jego czujność fałszywym spokojem, oferując prysznic i ubranie, a potem zabić go dla zabawy, bez żadnego powodu ani ostrzeżenia.

Tony wbił wzrok w materac i czekał przez kolejną sekundę, dwie, trzy. Ale śmierć nie nadchodziła. Ostrze berła jedynie lekko ocierało się o jego skórę, nie przebijając jej, jakby bóg nadal się zastanawiał, gdzie pchnąć.

Z każdą sekundą niepokój w jego piersi rósł coraz bardziej. Tony był już zmęczony i chory tą grą, czekaniem. Zaskoczyło go, kiedy pomimo swojej apatii poczuł ukucie irytacji na Lokiego.

Na co bóg jeszcze czeka?

Chciał, żeby to się już wszystko już się skończyło. Nie miało znaczenia, czy Loki pozwoli mu żyć, czy go zabije, chciał po prostu, żeby wreszcie zdecydował się, co chce z nim zrobić.

Nie wycofując berła, Loki podniósł się, typowym dla siebie pełnym wdzięku ruchem. Po czym wzmocnił ucisk na podbródek Tony’ego, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

\- Nie chcesz mnie o nic poprosić?

Tony patrzył na boga całkowicie zaskoczony, zanim zrozumiał, co ten miał na myśli. Zawahał się. Był głodny, gdyż Schmidt pozwalał mu tylko na jeden posiłek dziennie, a tego dnia, zanim przybył Loki, nie miał jeszcze nic w ustach. Jednak powiedzenie bogu prawdy nie było łatwe. Tony nie był pewien, na ile wynikało to z dumy, na ile ze strachu przez okazaniem słabości, która mogła zostać wykorzystana do dalszego gnębienia go, a na ile z chęci samo destrukcji.

Powoli potrząsnął głową.

Twarz boga wydawała się nagle stężeć, ale może była to jedynie iluzja, wywołana przez cienie.

\- W takim razie sugeruję, żebyś położył się spać, bez wydawania żadnych dźwięków.

Broń przestała naciskać na jego gardło i Tony mógł opuścić spojrzenie. Wtedy wokół jego nadgarstków zmaterializował się łańcuch, znacznie lżejszy od tego, którego używał Schmidt, łączący się z metalowym pierścieniem, który pojawił się na podłodze.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj mi, albo sprawię, że będziesz tego żałował przez resztę nocy.

Berło zniknęło, a Loki powrócił do łóżka nie kłopocząc się nawet zdjęciem skórzanych spodni. Wyglądało na to, że wyczerpał całą swoją energię, gdyż zasnął natychmiast po położeniu się.

Tony starał się znaleźć mniej niewygodną pozycję na podłodze, kładąc się z rękoma pod głową. Łańcuch naciskał na rany na jego nadgarstkach, ale na szczęście był dość luźny i na tyle długi, żeby pozwalał na pozycję siedzącą, a nawet stojącą, gdyby chciał.

Pomimo zmęczenia, nie zamykał oczu, utkwiwszy wzrok w śpiącym bogu, zastanawiając się, co planował.

Loki jeszcze go nie torturował ani nie próbował wydobywać z niego informacji o pozostałych Avengersach, S.H.I.E.L.D. lub ogólnie o Ziemi. Nawet nie wydał żadnych poleceń, poza nakazaniem bycia cicho i nie przeszkadzania mu.

Po raz pierwszy od czasu, który wydawał się trwać wieki, Tony zastanawiał się, co się z nim stanie.


	13. Przebudzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umiłowani, dzisiejszy rozdział przeczołgała przez pole minowe betowania Kirley :-) Dziękuję Ci, Kir, niech świstoklik będzie z Tobą!  
> Tym samym w okres świąteczny oraz Nowy Rok dziarsko wkraczamy pod sztandarem nadziei na lepsze jutro i zbetowane teksty. Ściskam Wam mocno!

_ Jaskinia była ciemna, a panujący w niej upał utrudniał oddychanie w wypełniającym powietrze piachu i kurzu. Wszędzie dookoła unosił się zapach krwi, zmuszając go do walki z samym sobą, żeby nie zwymiotować i nie uwolnić napływającej do gardła żółci. Głęboka, absolutna cisza unicestwiająca umysł, wspomnienia oraz nadzieje, jeszcze bardziej potęgowała jego przerażenie. _

_ Odruchowo podniósł rękę, żeby dotknąć klatki piersiowej i ledwie zdołał zdławić płacz, kiedy palce nie natrafiły na dodającą otuchy obecność Reaktora Łukowego, lecz na pustkę. Nie miał już tego, co trzymałoby go przy życiu. _

_... pojawiły się głosy, szorstki śmiech, odór śmierci, potu i brudu. Desperacko próbował się uwolnić, czując na szyi bezlitosne palce - jego zniszczone serce wyrywało mu się z piersi, mięśnie wydawały się płonąć z bólu  i wiedział już, że mu się nie uda. Mógł jedynie przedłużać swoje cierpienie ku rozbawieniu oprawców. _

_ … znalazł się pod wodą, krzycząc bezgłośnie gdy zimno zalewało jego duszę, nie gasząc ognia, który szalał mu w płucach. _

_ … był na pustyni, zmuszając się do dalszego marszu, do każdego kroku, do niezgody na śmierć w płonącym oceanie piachu. _

_ … stał twarzą w twarz ze Schmidtem, mając oczy utkwione w dzieciach, a arogancja trzymała go zbyt mocno, by mógł powstrzymać ten horror.  _

_ … był z Rhodey’em, podczas swoich własnych urodzin, kiedy umierał i walczył z nim, zbroja przeciwko zbroi, z krążącym mu w żyłach alkoholem, który jednak nie był w stanie uśmierzyć jego desperacji. _

_ … leżał pod swoim przyjacielem, na ziemi, widząc ciała ofiar wszędzie dookoła, krzyczał, nie wydając jednak żadnego dźwięku. _

_ Rhodey spojrzał mu w twarz i był Rhodey’em, Lokim, Schmidtem, każdym z tych dzieci naraz. _

_ \- Nie jesteś obrońcą, za jakiego się uważałeś. Nie zasługujesz na zbroję. Nie jesteś godzien, by być Iron Manem. Żałosny mały śmiertelniku bez serca, który zbudowałeś pancerz, żeby udawać bohatera i wypełnić dziurę w swojej piersi. _

_ Lodowata woda na powrót wtargnęła mu do płuc, kiedy krzyczał. _

Tony obudził się słysząc echo swojego własnego wrzasku. Siedział na twardej podłodze, jednak usta miał tak suche, jakby godzinami łykał piach, nadal będąc w Afganistanie, czekając na Rhodey’a. Ale tym razem nikt nie miał przybyć, nikt nie miał go ocalić. Został sam i mógł tylko opadać, opadać bez końca, nie docierając do dna.

Zamrugał, starając się uspokoić bicie serca.

Kilka minut zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że nie był już dłużej na pustyni ani w jaskini, czując nieznośny ból w miejscu, w którym znajdował się pierwszy, podstawowy reaktor łukowy i bojąc się, że ktoś mógłby wyszarpać go z jego piersi.

Jego oddech stawał się zbyt szybki, przeczuwał zbliżający się napad hiperwentylacji, jednak udało mu się zwalczyć strach pozostawiony przez koszmar w jego umyśle. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, wiedział jak się uspokoić.

Kiedy był już w stanie rozejrzeć się dookoła – czysta sypialnia z nielicznymi meblami, światło wpadające przez dwa okna, podłoga bez śladu kurzu, na której spał – napotkał spojrzenie znajomych zielonych oczu.

Nabrał powietrza, starając się nie drżeć, pomimo wciąż pozostających w pamięci obrazów z koszmaru. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że bóg widział strach na jego twarzy - włosy miał mokre od potu, dyszał, ledwo co zdusił krzyk, jednak skowyt przerażenia wciąż kłębił się pod sercem, nieznośnie dławiąc go w gardle.

Wyglądał i czuł się zupełnie odsłonięty, lecz Loki nie powiedział nawet słowa. Patrzył jedynie na niego, z chłodnym dystansem, który sprawił, że Tony miał wrażenie, że jest jakimś rodzajem eksperymentu; jednak nie groził mu, ani nie wydawał się być w nastroju do rozmowy.

Nie czekając na jakąś uwagę, Tony na powrót położył się na podłodze, odwracając się do boga plecami, wciąż drżąc przez zimny pot na swoich ramionach i czole.

Przywykł do koszmarów, miał je przecież od czasu, kiedy został schwytany przez Dziesięć Pierścieni. Po tym, jak stał się Iron Manem pojawiały się rzadziej, ale doświadczenie ze Schmidtem sprawiło, że trauma powróciła, zostawiając mu udrękę nowych nocnych mar.

Oddychał głęboko i powoli, starając się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku.

W swojej ostatniej celi, ciemnej i zimnej, miał koszmary przez większość spędzonego tam czasu - ale był sam, więc mógł się pozbierać i uspokoić, zanim ktoś zobaczyłby go w takim stanie. Teraz zaś czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie boga. Dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej, gdzie to, co zostało z jego serca wydawało się niemal wyrywać mu z piersi. Jednak poczuł się nieco lepiej, kiedy palce dotknęły twardej powierzchni jego największego dzieła -  świadectwa tego, że nie jest w Afganistanie. Świadectwa tego, że żył. Był jeńcem szalonego, niebezpiecznego boga, ale nie więzili go już w brudnej jaskini, z otwartą klatką piersiową i stopniowo zabijającymi go szrapnelami. 

Oddychał. Znajdował się w rękach Lokiego, ale  oddychał . A jeśli As zdecyduje się go zabić, przynajmniej nie umrze w jakimś naznaczonym koszmarnymi wspomnieniami miejscu, gdzie wszystko pachnie piaskiem i krwią.

Kiedy wreszcie zdołał stłumić atak paniki, skupił się na sprawdzeniu, w jakim był stanie. Wiedział, że dzięki temu może oderwać się od gorszych myśli, a to wydawało się lepszym pomysłem, niż uwolnienie wspomnień, które tak desperacko starał się pogrzebać.

Zaczął od obejrzenia torsu. Bolały go plecy, bardziej z powodu tortur, niż od nocy spędzonej na podłodze. Nadgarstki piekły, zwłaszcza ten skuty łańcuchem, ale już nie krwawiły. Całe ciało pokrywały blizny i małe oparzenia po papierosach, lecz nie miał żadnych złamań i właściwie czuł się odrobinę lepiej, niż wczoraj.   
Jednak ból w pustym żołądku stawał się niemożliwy do zignorowania.   
Westchnął, zastanawiając się czy Loki chce go po prostu zagłodzić na śmierć, czy też w ten sposób usiłował zmusić go do mówienia i poddania się. Do  _ poproszenia  _ o jakieś jedzenie.

Minęły prawie dwa dni od jego ostatniego posiłku. Dwie doby. Czterdzieści osiem godzin. Dwa tysiące osiemset osiemdziesiąt minut. Sto siedemdziesiąt dwa tysiące osiemset sekund.

Normalny, całkowicie zdrowy człowiek mógł przetrwać nawet trzy tygodnie. Czasem i dwa miesiące. Ale ciężar uciskający piersi z każdym oddechem przypominał mu, że nie był całkowicie zdrowy. Ile sekund mieści się w tygodniu?

Szelest pościeli przerwał bieg jego myśli, zanim mógł to policzyć. Odwrócił się i usiadł, krzywiąc się, kiedy obolałe kończyny napięły się przy tym ruchu.   
Nie poświęcając mu nawet jednego spojrzenia, As wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Kilka sekund później Tony usłyszał niemożliwy do zignorowania dźwięk lejącej się wody.

_ A więc nawet bóg musi się kąpać _ . Przypomniał sobie, że kiedy Thor był na Ziemi, zwykł codziennie brać prysznic, ciesząc się tym, co uważał za mały domowy wodospad. Jednak Loki jakoś zawsze wydawał się zachowywać dystans w stosunku do potrzeb materialnych i dziwne było wyobrażanie go sobie myjącego się jak normalny człowiek - zwłaszcza dzień po tym, gdy Tony widział zaledwie cząstkę jego mocy, nadal jednak wystarczająco wiele, by nie wątpić w nieziemskie pochodzenie Laufeysona.

Kiedyś mógłby żartować na temat tego, że nawet Kłamca ma potrzeby jak nędzni śmiertelnicy, którymi tak pogardza. Teraz na jego ustach pojawił się jedynie cień niewielkiego, ironicznego uśmiechu.

Zanim Loki wrócił, minęło kilka minut. Pojawił się całkowicie suchy, z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami i ubrany w swój zwykły skórzany strój.

Tym razem spojrzenie boga rzeczywiście spoczęło na nim i po chwili, na skinienie dłoni Asa, łańcuch skuwający nadgarstek Tony’ego zniknął.

\- Stark. – Loki uśmiechał się teraz tak, jakby dostał niespodziewany prezent. – Jesteś gotów porozmawiać ze mną o swoich towarzyszach i zabezpieczeniach, jakie przygotował SHIELD w przypadku mojej ponownej wizyty?

Tony spiął się, wstając, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego patrzył na podłogę. Jakaś część jego umysłu odczuwała ulgę spowodowaną tym pytaniem; teraz nie musiał stawiać czoła niepewności co do tego, czego chciał Loki. As prawdopodobnie będzie się nad nim znęcał z okrucieństwem właściwym tylko bogom, ale tego doświadczał już wcześniej. Przynajmniej nie dusił go strach przed nieznanym niebezpieczeństwem. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Loki użyje magii i swojego berła, a nie wiadra wypełnionego cuchnącą wodą, jak to miało miejsce w Afganistanie…  _ zimno na jego twarzy, tysiąc lodowatych igieł wbijających się mu w skórę, wymuszających krzyk, nie dający się wytrzymać ból w piersi, gdzie tkwiło jego obnażone serce, desperacka próba zostania nieruchomo, żeby trzymająca go przy życiu bateria nie została zamoczona, nie mogę oddychać, nie mogę oddychać, nie mogę oddychać... _

Zamknął oczy, wstrzymując powietrze tak długo, aż zobaczył mroczki. Potem znowu zaczął oddychać, głęboko i powoli, uśmierzając atak paniki, jak uczył się tego w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

Po chwili znowu był  w stanie panować nad sobą.

Popatrzył na boga z odrobiną zdziwienia. Spodziewał się, że Loki wykorzysta jego słabość, żeby skrzywić usta w ironicznym uśmieszku, śmiać się albo drwić z niego. Ale grymas zniknął w twarzy boga, pozostawiając jedynie niedającą się odczytać minę.

\- Tak jak przypuszczałem, nie wydajesz się skłonny do współpracy – nawet jego głos był wyprany z emocji. – Zastanawiam się jednak, czy ten wybór wynika z głupiej lojalności w stosunku do reszty twoich  _ przyjaciół _ , czy po prostu twój upór uniemożliwia ci dostrzeżenie, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujesz.

W odpowiedzi Tony zacisnął usta. Czekał na bolesny odwet, ale Loki go nie uderzył, zamiast tego przestając poświęcać mu choćby krztę uwagi. Podszedł do niewielkiej biblioteczki, wziął jedną z książek i zaczął przebiegać wzrokiem strony.   
Po krótkim czasie najwyraźniej znalazł to, czego szukał, gdyż zaczął zagłębiać się w tekst. Tymczasem złota zbroja pojawiała się w jasnej poświacie na jego ciele, a gdy As odwrócił się, w oczach Starka prawdopodobnie było widać zmieszanie, gdyż bóg się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu, żeby się z tobą bawić. Powinieneś poczekać na mój powrót - oznajmił co najmniej tak, jakby Stark miał możliwość przekroczenia progu domostwa.

Zanim Tony mógł zareagować na te słowa, żołądek odpowiedział zamiast niego, burcząc z głodu.

Uśmiech Lokiego stał się szerszy i bóg zbliżył się, wysoki i górujący. Miał na sobie wszystkie insygnia wojenne, oprócz berła przez co nagle Tony poczuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny i bezradny, stojąc ubrany jedynie w t-shirt oraz spodnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, Stark, że jesteś w stanie sam się nakarmić, ponieważ z całą pewnością nie będę przygotowywał ci śniadania.

Po czym zniknął, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Przez moment Tony cicho klął w myślach, chwilowo zapominając o nienawiści do samego siebie, swojej winie i apatii. Potem poszedł do kuchni, czując nagłą nadzieję,  że słowa boga były czymś poza czystą drwiną i szyderstwem.

Kiedy otworzył lodówkę prawie uśmiechnął się z ulgi. Była wypełniona jedzeniem, podobnie jak spiżarnia, co odkrył chwilę później. Koniec końców wyglądało na to, że bóg nie chciał go zagłodzić.   
Mając podejrzenie, w które nie do końca wierzył, poszedł do sypialni i otworzył szafę, znajdując tam pełno swoich ubrań. Chwycił t-shirt i parę czarnych bokserek, chcąc skorzystać z tego, że był teraz sam by się wykąpać. Jednak szybko rzucił je na łóżko, wracając do kuchni - był zbyt głodny, by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż porządnej dawce kalorii. Ignorując odruch poproszenia Jarvisa o przygotowanie mu podwójnego espresso, sięgnął do lodówki przystępując do żmudnego procesu tworzenia z półproduktów pierwszego od wielu dni śniadania. 


	14. Zagubiony książę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo chciałabym napisać, że przerwa spowodowana była oddawaniem się pijaństwu i swawoli, ale prawda jest znacznie okrutniejsza, powodem była (i jest) po prostu praca :-) Trzymajcie kciuki, żeby udało się jednak powrócić do częstego umieszczania tu kolejnych rozdziałów!
> 
> Betowała Kiruś, za co jestem jej wdzięczna i Wy też powinniście, gdyż dzięki temu nie musicie patrzeć z niedowierzaniem na nagą, bezbronną i nieco zdeformowaną ostrym niedospaniem podczas tłumaczenia, wersję pierwotną.  
> *

Blok lodu, w którym uwięziony był śmiertelnik, nadal się nie roztapiał, pomimo dziwnego midgardiańskiego urządzenia ogrzewającego pomieszczenie. Było tak gorąco, że Thor pocił się, jakby walczył od wielu godzin.

Po złożeniu raportu i ożywionej dyskusji z Nickiem Fury’m, podczas której pytano go o nową broń, jaką okazała się  Urna Starożytnych Zim, poszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie przetransportowano zamrożonego wroga. Pozostał tam, wbijając wzrok w lód i myśląc o swoim bracie.

Wyglądało na to, że Loki nadal stanowił dla niego zagadkę.  
Brat zawsze był w stanie go zaskoczyć - zachować się zupełnie inaczej niż on sam, albo którykolwiek z pozostałych wojowników Asgardu. Ale teraz naprawdę stał się kimś obcym. Sprowadził chaos i nie przestrzegał żadnych zasad, dążąc do celu, którego Thor nie tylko nie pojmował, ale nawet nie dostrzegał. Za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykali, Loki wydawał się oddalać jeszcze bardziej, nurzając się w furii, urazie i pragnieniu zemsty, przyćmiewających mu umysł.

Thor zacisnął pięści. Nie mógł uwierzyć w stratę brata, chociaż wydawało się, że Laufeyson naprawdę zbyt głęboko zanurzył się w odmętach szaleństwa, zbyt zły i złamany by powrócić do Asgardu.  
  
Ale matka w niego wierzyła, a on sam nie potrafił zrezygnować z Lokiego, ponieważ pomimo prawdy o jego pochodzeniu, jaką w końcu wyjawił mu Odyn i zbrodniach Asa, Thor nadal uważał go za swoją rodzinę. Kłamca stanowił jeden z fundamentów miejsca, które nazywał domem, więc był gotów na wszystko, aby tylko znów mieć brata przy swoim boku.

_Ludzie uważają nas za nieśmiertelnych. Sprawdzimy to?_

To wspomnienie sprawiało mu cierpienie. Bolało i paliło silniej, niż dotyk Jotuna, niż rozczarowanie, które widział w spojrzeniu Odyna kiedy ten skazywał go na banicję. Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że Loki tak naprawdę nie chciał jego śmierci – brat znał go na wylot, w końcu dorastali razem i wiedział, że z Mjolnirem w ręku jest niemal niepokonany.Gdyby rzeczywiście chciał go zabić, to podczas inwazji Chitauri nie pchnąłby go tak małym nożem. Wyczarowałby ostry sztylet lub użył magii do przecięcia go w pół, zamiast zostawiać tylko niewielką bliznę, będącą jeszcze jednym bolesnym świadectwem nienawiści, jaką obdarzał Thora.

Nie tylko to nie pasowało w całej układance. Nie wyglądał on bowiem na przekonanego do swoich racji, kiedy przewodził Chitauri. Nawet po wiekach nieuświadamiania sobie potęgi, jaką posiadał Loki, wiedział, że brat nie walczył na serio przeciw Avengersom. Mógł przecież bez trudu zabić ponad połowę ich grupy. Poza Bannerem i nim samym, pozostali nie stanowili wyzwania dla boga: Tony Stark był bezbronny i słaby bez swojej zbroi, Łucznik i Lady Natasza należeli do grona poważanych przez Odinsona wojowników - jednak ich kruche ciała nie mogły konkurować z siłą Jotuna, zaś Steve Rogers, nawet silniejszy od jakiegokolwiek innego Midgardczyka, nadal nie stanowił zagrożenia dla kogoś takiego jak Loki.

A jednak nie zabił nikogo spośród nich. Co więcej, będąc teraz w posiadaniu Urny, mógł wykorzystać jego nieobecność do spowodowania poważnych zniszczeń w Midgardzie – pomimo to, w ciągu tych tygodni nawet nie stanął z drużyną Fury’ego do walki.

Czasami, kiedy pozwalał sobie na bardziej optymistyczne myśli, (co jego towarzysze określali jako głupotę) chciał wierzyć, że te szczegóły  oznaczały ukrytą niechęć Lokiego do podbijania planety, nad którą sprawował pieczę. Czasami po prostu wmawiał sobie, że jego brata nadal można ocalić.

W miejscu, w którym po raz ostatni pojawił się Kłamca, także było coś nie w porządku. Na ziemi znaleźli brakujące ramię Midgarczyka i wyglądało to, jakby skóra została obdarta z ręki. Bruce Banner powiedział im, że Loki okaleczył człowieka po tym, kiedy już go pokonał i Thor nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego brat miałby zrobić coś takiego.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał nagły trzask. Spojrzał w stronę lodowego bloku. Nie mógł doczekać się, aż człowiek zbudzi się i będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć mu na pytania o brata, więc uśmiechnął się, kiedy zrozumiał, czym był ten dźwięk. W lodowej pułapce, w której tkwił mężczyzna, pojawiło się pęknięcie.

*

Przybył na miejsce chroniony przez czar niewidzialności, skrywający go nawet przed spojrzeniem Heimdalla. Pomimo zabezpieczeń, jakie Odyn wprowadził po kradzieży Urny Starożytnych Zim, nie było trudno dostać się do Asgardu. 

Loki był niemal rozczarowany brakiem prawdziwych przeszkód i tym, że nie musiał narażać życia, aby dotrzeć do komnaty z reliktami. Myśl, że Wszechojciec nadal go nie docenia, była prawie bolesna.

Zaczął szukać Teseraktu ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mylił się czując wcześniej zawód wobec braku zapobiegliwości władcy Asgardu - artefaktu nie było w komnacie. Zajęło mu kilka godzin odkrycie, gdzie został złożony.  
Wtedy naprawdę się uśmiechnął, ponieważ nareszcie, po raz pierwszy uznano go za zagrożenie.

Rzucił jeszcze dwa czary ochronne, wystarczająco potężne, by poważnie utrudnić znalezienie jego osoby wśród zawirowań magii wytrwałemu poszukiwaczowi. Potem ruszył ku najbardziej niedostępnym i najstarszym gałęziom Yggdrasilu, gdzie ledwo, instynktownie wyczuwał niemal nieuchwytną obecność Teseraktu. Po chwili wpatrywał się na nagą gładką skałę.

Postąpił zaledwie krok naprzód przekonany o swojej niewidzialności, kiedy nagła wibracja pod stopami sprawiła, że się zatrzymał. Odskoczył w tył w samą porę, by uniknąć białego płomienia wybuchającego w miejscu gdzie stał jeszcze przed chwilą.

Berło pojawiło się w jego dłoni, a fala adrenaliny wyostrzyła zmysły.

Trzy postacie. Tuż przed nim. Kolorem przypominały korę olchy, lecz nie miały prawdziwych ciał - jedynie płynne zarysy humanoidalnych kształtów. Rozpoznał je od razu; Pierworodni, stworzenia magii i mocy, zrodzone z limfy Yggdrasilu. Strzegły tego miejsca będąc jego najpotężniejszymi i najbardziej zagrażającymi obcym obrońcami.

_Pięknie, Wszechojcze._

Skrzywił się, wzmacniając uścisk na berle.

Pomimo wszystkich skrywających go czarów, czuł na sobie spojrzenie Pierworodnych, choć nie był w stanie określić, czy w ogóle posiadali oni oczy.

– Odejdź, upadły książę – wyszeptał jeden z nich, a może wszyscy razem, głosem podobnym do szelestu liści.  Szybciej niż się spodziewał korzeń pojawił się u jego stóp, starając się go spętać. Uniknął tego tylko dzięki  instynktowi nabytemu w setkach bitew, odskakując w ostatnim momencie. Niezwłocznie musiał porzucić barierę chroniącą go przed wzrokiem Odyna, aby dać opór potężnemu uderzeniu powietrza, mogącego z łatwością połamać połacie lasu. Te ataki póki co nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla czarnoksiężnika jego pokroju, ale jeśli się nie wycofa, walka stanie się okrutniejsza i niebezpieczniejsza.

Pierworodni nie dali mu ani chwili wytchnienia - jakby wiedząc, o czym myślał. Białe światło eksplodowało tuż przed bogiem, uderzając w niego z zatrważającą mocą. Szukał zaklęcia zdolnego przeciwstawić się tej magii,ale słowa zamarły mu w myślach, gdyż było już za późno – zbyt wiele do wypowiedzenia w zbyt krótkim czasie.

Spiął się, czekając na bolesne uderzenie, zawierzając teraz już tylko swojej magii - ta odpowiedziała zaskakująco szybko na jego wezwanie a berło zalśniło gwałtownie w półmroku.

Jeszcze zanim Laufeysona dosięgnęła kula czystej energii, otoczył go kokon utkany z zielonkawej, wirującej magii, w którym czuł się irracjonalnie bezpieczny i pewny siebie. Uderzenie było tak brutalne, że zmusiło go do cofnięcia się, ziemia zadrżała, ale chroniąca go tarcza wytrzymała. Nie był ranny, magia Pierworodnych została zatrzymana nawet bez potrzeby wypowiadania czaru na głos. Wystarczyło, że jedynie _pomyślał_ o tym skomplikowanym zaklęciu i bariera pojawiła się.

Zaśmiał się, czując czystą rozkosz. Moc pochodząca z berła była niesamowita. Przepływała przez jego żyły wraz ze świadomością bycia niewidzialnym. Spędził godziny usiłując uczynić energię Teseraktu swoją własną, związać ją ze swoim rdzeniem, z magią, którą już posiadał. A teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że działało to lepiej, niż przypuszczał.

Istoty podeszły bliżej. Bardziej ostrożne, ale nadal cholernie niebezpieczne. Daleko stąd wyczuwał spojrzenie Heimdalla, starającego się dostrzec intruza przez skrywające go czary, a także inne, cięższe spojrzenie tylko jednego oka, również poszukujące Lokiego.

Wyglądało na to, że nawet gdyby przybył kilka minut wcześniej, walka nie mogłaby pozostać niezauważona.

Wygiął usta w uśmiechu.

Mógł zostać. Zostać i walczyć godzinami, sprawdzając, jak wiele mocy zdobył oraz czy był w stanie zwyciężyć najgroźniejszych obrońców jego ludu – _nie, nie jego. Ludu Odyna, ludu Thora. Nigdy jego_.

To było kuszące. Mógł pokazać Wszechojcu, wszystkim Asom: jest wystarczająco potężny, żeby pokonać Pierworodnych, wystarczająco _godny;_  pragnął sprawić, żeby zdali sobie sprawę z utraty najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, jakiego Asgard kiedykolwiek posiadał...

Ale osiągnął już to, co chciał, nie było więc potrzeby dłużej tu pozostawać. Jeśli Thanos chciał ukraść najcenniejszy relikt Odyna, musiał stawić czoła dzieciom Yggdrasilu i całemu królestwu.

Teserakt był naprawdę bezpieczny.


	15. Ścigany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... wiecie co, kiedy Kira pokazała mi, ile tu było głupich zdań, to zwątpiłam w swoją inteligencję. I w znajomość języka polskiego. Ech, no nic, wklejam wersję poprawioną.
> 
> ***

_Podążali za nim od godziny. A tak właściwie, to on pozwalał się śledzić. Po roku mniej lub bardziej sporadycznych potyczek, mógł już przewidzieć, kto dopadnie go jako pierwszy._

_\- Jesteś sam, Stark? – rzucił, kiedy śmiertelnik wylądował za nim. – Zaczynam podejrzewać, że interesujesz się mną w bardziej szczególny sposób._

_Zamiast wykorzystać swoją przewagę i dekoncentrację boga, Iron Man podszedł krok bliżej, z charakterystyczną dla siebie śmiałością._

_\- Wybacz, że depczę twoje ego, Snape, ale ja tylko chciałbym zdobyć nagrodę tygodnia z serii „Kto skopie Lokiemu tyłek?”._

_Kłamca zwrócił się ku niemu i zaatakował - niewielka kula zielonej energii nie była jednak rzeczą, przed którą śmiertelnik nie zdołałby się obronić._

_\- Jeśli naprawdę wierzysz, że jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać, Tony Starku, to nie ja tu mam problemy z ego._

_Avengers uniósł maskę hełmu, odsłaniając pełen komicznego uwielbienia wyraz twarzy._

_\- Wypowiedziałeś moje imię, prawie się wzruszyłem! Co będzie następne? Kwiaty?_

_Bóg uśmiechnął się._

_\- Niewykluczone. Jeśli się nie mylę, na Midgardzie istnieje zwyczaj przynoszenia kwiatów na pogrzeby – zripostował, zanim znów zaatakował, a Stark odskoczył, unikając uderzenia._

_\- Byłbym wzruszony, gdybyś zaszczycił swoją obecnością taką uroczystość – padła odpowiedź, lecz w głosie Tony’ego słychać było bardziej rozbawienie niż wrogość._

_Chwilę później wycelował w Lokiego promieniem z repulsora, jednak nie zdołał naruszyć magicznej bariery, otaczającej czarnoksiężnika._

_\- A przy okazji, wolę pudełko czekoladek. Nadziewanych alkoholem._

_Zajęcie superbohatera rozmową okazało się dobrym posunięciem - mógł niezauważenie pozostawić przed nim iluzję swojej postaci, samemu_ _pojawiając się za jego plecami. Wybrał zaklęcie, które dawało Starkowi szansę przeżycia - tak naprawdę tym momencie nie chciał jego śmierci._

_\- Skoro tak bardzo brakuje ci uwagi, mam dziś dla ciebie wspaniały prezent. Na pewno się ucieszysz - zamruczał_ _i uwolnił magię, która cisnęła Iron Manem o budynek. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Stark zdołał jednak całkiem sprawnie wstać i unieść się w powietrze;_ _c_ _zerwono-złota zbroja była nieco uszkodzona, ale nadal funkcjonowała prawidłowo._

_\- Ale może tak troszkę delikatniej? – powiedział Stark, mrugając do boga, kiedy wylądował kilka stóp przed nim._

_Nadal nie opuścił przyłbicy zbroi i to był błąd._

_Loki zaatakował, gotów dźgnąć go berłem, zdając sobie sprawę, że Tony przygotował się na odparowanie ciosu. Na to też liczył, bowiem tym samym mężczyzna odsłonił szyję -  zamachnął się więc drugą dłonią, uzbrojoną w sztylet. Zatrzymał ją o milimetry przed gardłem Starka, w tym samym momencie skupiając wzrok na jarzącym się repulsorze skierowanym w jego stronę. Stali tak blisko siebie, że każdy z nich mógł dostrzec odbicie swojej twarzy w oczach drugiego._

_\- Jeden wystrzał z tej twojej zbroi to za mało, żeby mnie zabić – Loki uśmiechnął się i przysunął rękę bliżej, muskając ostrzem skórę śmiertelnika. – Z drugiej strony, ty jesteś tak słaby, że ten sztylet wystarczyłby, by zakończyć twoje życie._

_Stark nie stracił ani grama z pewności siebie._

_\- Jestem przekonany, że moja zbroja jest szybsza niż twoja ręka._

_Loki mógłby sprawdzić, czy to prawda, ale naprawdę nie chciał zabijać Iron Mana._

_Przez chwilę poczuł impuls, żeby zmniejszyć jeszcze trochę dystans dzielący go od Avengersa, a potem pocałować go - tak naprawdę tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Starka i przekonać się, czy zdołałby uciszyć gadatliwego śmiertelnika zaledwie dzięki swoim ustom._

 

_*_

 

Ktoś go śledził.

Ktoś, kto nie zbliżył się na tyle, żeby być bezpośrednim zagrożeniem, ale Loki wyczuwał jego obecność i sposób, w jaki ścigający podążał jego tropem – ze spokojem myśliwego, który wie, że dopadnie ofiarę prędzej czy później.

To nieprzyjemne uczucie zacierało euforię ostatniej walki. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma wielu wrogów we wszystkich Dziewięciu Krainach, ale tylko kilku z nich było w stanie rozpoznać jego ślady, kiedy przemierzał ścieżki ukryte w gęstwinie gałęzi Yggdrasila, spowity zaklęciem zdolnym oszukać nawet Heimdalla.

Zatrzymał się w ciemności pomiędzy światami i zamknął oczy, starając się zlokalizować swojego prześladowcę. Czuł jego obecność, jednak zbyt odległą, by móc go rozpoznać. Myśliwy znajdował się na granicy Asgardu, jakby nie śmiał wkroczyć na terytorium Wszechojca. Czyli był kimś na tyle potężnym, żeby go śledzić, ale nie na tyle głupim, żeby prowokować Odyna.

Zacieśnił uścisk na berle.

Po tym, jak zdecydował się przerwać walkę z Pierworodnymi, nie zatarł za sobą śladów magią. Może tak naprawdę chciał, żeby Odyn przekonał się, jaki był potężny. Nie powinien był pozwalać sobie na taką lekkomyślność; a jednak jakaś część niego pragnęła podążyć tropem prześladowcy i stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

Ta myśl kusiła, ponieważ tym samym mógłby sprawdzić jak bardzo wzrosła jego moc. Był tego straszliwie ciekaw, gdyż nowe berło było znacznie potężniejsze, niż to ofiarowane niegdyś przez Thanosa. Potarł błękitny klejnot wieńczący broń, czując jak odpowiada drganiem na jego dotyk. Nadal miał też drugi kamień, mniejszy, niemniej równie potężny, ukryty wraz z Urną oraz pozostałymi ważnymi artefaktami, stanowiącymi źródła energii w przypadku nagłych zdarzeń.

Nawet gdyby wrogom udało się odebrać mu berło i sprawić, że wyczerpałaby się jego magia, nie byłby bezbronny.

Skrywając swoją obecność całunem magii, sięgnął ku prześladowcy umysłem. Wystarczyło, by tylko musnął świadomość łowcy i natychmiast zamarł, podczas gdy jego umysł zalały wspomnienia upadku, tortur Chitauri, utkanych z czerni, wynaturzonych monstrów. Słyszał echo okrutnego śmiechu i szeptu, który był groźbą oraz obietnicą.

_Znajdziemy cię, upadły książę. Znajdziemy cię, a ty będziesz czołgał się błagając nas o szybką śmierć._

Odsłonił zęby, krzywiąc usta w mimowolnym grymasie. Oddychał z trudem, ciało drżało spięte do granic możliwości i chociaż wycofał swój umysł zanim bestia mogłaby go zauważyć, nadal czuł adrenalinę zalewającą jego myśli.  
Obcy, najbardziej zaufany z niewolników Thanosa. Jeśli Szalony Tytan zdoła go pojmać, żadna magia nie wystarczy, żeby go ocalić.

Warknął ponownie na samą myśl o tym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że śledząca go istota została wysłana, by go schwytać i rzucić spętanego kajdanami do stóp władcy najciemniejszej części kosmosu, który planował dla niego los gorszy od śmierci. Wiedział, że Tytan chce go zniszczyć - powoli, z wyższością wypisaną na twarzy. Nie sądził jednak, że jego sługa mógł być tak blisko.

Nienawiść zawrzała w nim, nagle i wszechogarniająco. Gardził uczuciem bycia bezsilnym, bycia _śmiertelnym_ w starciu ze zbyt potężnym wrogiem, zdolnym zakończyć jego egzystencję jednym tylko ruchem ręki. To przyprawiało go o mdłości nawet teraz, kiedy doświadczał tego zaledwie we wspomnieniach.

Przez chwilę potrzeba, żeby uderzyć, zniszczyć i zabić była tak silna, że chciał rzucić się ku Obcemu, sprawdzić, czy będzie mógł zemścić się za wszystkie tortury, które znosił za jego sprawą. Jednak zmierzenie się z nim, jeśli mógł tego uniknąć po prostu znikając, jawiło się jako nierozsądne i zbyt niebezpieczne.

Zamaskował swoje ostatnie ścieżki, po czym otworzył portal do Midgardu i wysłał tam jedną ze swoich iluzji by zmylić prześladowcę. Będzie musiał jeszcze stworzyć fałszywe tropy, zanim teleportuje się do domu... Do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się ktoś, _śmiertelnik_ , kto jest naprawdę bezbronny. Kiedy pomyślał o Starku i jego uporze w nieodzywaniu się, wściekłość kłębiąca się w jego piersi przeobraziła się w coś zdecydowanie bardziej złowieszczego, co wyparło niedawne przerażenie.


End file.
